


The Queen's Ace

by imonlyapasserby



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama & Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imonlyapasserby/pseuds/imonlyapasserby
Summary: After the Daihaseisai festival, things have slowly returned to normal with the small mishaps, teen drama, and the occasional action. The girls' school is brimming with adolescent romance and the new talk of town just might be the two level fives. This is a slow burn of the Ace and the Queen in the bloodiest arena, Tokidawai middle school.
Relationships: Misaka Mikoto/Shokuhou Misaki
Comments: 51
Kudos: 164





	1. Dangerous

Chapter 1  
  
_**Hi. You might have seen this at fanfiction.net. Yes, I have posted this story there first, I am still the same author and I decided to post the story here too, to be updated at the same time. I'll remove my preliminary notes at other chapters because all of them are in response to reviews in the other site. Please support me!!! The support keeps me going and most of all, enjoy!**_

A large explosion broke the bricks of the wall into crumbs. The bits were flying into air and she can sense it, the metal, the people and their pulses but what was once a comforting defense that magnified her power was now magnifying her pain. The Capacity down was breaking her mind. She felt that her power was turning against her. Not much has been said with the item but rumors were that it hurts a lot more the higher the power level. She felt her mind breaking. How long had she been subjected to this? It has only been seconds, but she wasn’t sure at all, she couldn’t even count.

Hundreds of students were on the floor. The Tokiwadai dorm has a large gaping hole. Espers were carried by the terrorists and they saved her for last. 

“Ku-ro-ko?”, she managed to whisper.

Lifting her head, she saw her. She was gagged and tied, a lot of the espers were. They were planning a quick raid and escape, taking the DNA of multiple espers before the cops were alerted. It has only been a minute, she was sure Anti-skill were coming but they were about to leave, they just weren’t fast enough. What were they going to do with the DNA? Will they experiment on it themselves? No, they are not scientists, they’re hired work. They will probably sell it. A rare thing like this can give them millions of dollars.

“This is the other Level 5”, a man said.

He kicked her face, living a reddening mark.

“How does it feel to have no power? See I’m not gonna kill you but I am gonna pump blood out of your body like cattle and sell it and they can do all the stuff they want with it. Thanks for the money, kiddo”, he kicked her again.

They always had a personal vendetta against her despite her not knowing them personally. Thoughts flashed her in mind about the sisters and she realized that it could happen again. They’ll do atrocious things willy-nilly. They won’t care for anybody. Will they use her blood for cloning and killing? For making espers then killing them? No. She will not let that happen. She can’t let that happen. She will not make the same mistake. She has the power to do something now. She’s not weak anymore. She’s not dumb anymore. The Capacity down was placed in the metal truck. She just needs to bend the metal and crush the mechanism.

They brought a struggling woman right beside her, blonde hair and gold eyes. Shokuhou? Why is she here? She looked dead and she choked at the thought. Her blood run cold, what did they do to her? There were small reddening marks on her body, her hair was frizzy and her body, although usually unathletic, looked utterly lifeless. There were small streaks of blood on her arm, they must have extracted her DNA already. Just then, her remotes were crushed by the men. The sound of destruction must have startled her as she coughed and slowly opened her eyes. Misaka was thankful as she realized she was still alive. Despite the small joy, Capacity down was rendering her nearly unconscious.

“…tsss”, they inserted the needle onto her and her thoughts broke, all she can manage was a small sound.

She needs to do it now or she’ll be weak from blood loss later. With all her power she reached out her hand and closed it into a fist, making the truck rattle.

“Boss, she’s using her power, she’s breaking the truck!”, a man shouted.

People scattered and they proceeded to stepping on her arm and choking her, threatening her to stop what she’s doing this instant or they’ll kill the espers but she couldn’t make sense of what they’re saying. All she needs to do is to stretch her arm out more and focus all her power into making the metal at least move or toss itself. She felt like the metal was fighting so hard to crush her. Her mind was pounding, and her sight was seeing nothing but the truck. The man pulled out a knife and when she saw it, thoughts rushed into her mind. She wished for Kuroko to teleport her to safety, but they knew she was a teleporter, they stuck a knife to her leg too and her eyes blurred at the sight as she saw it Her friend was wounded, and a knife was lodged into her shoulder before she could register it.

She didn’t focus at it though. She gazed at the truck and garnering all her strength for a last push before she was too weak, she reached her limit. A little bit more, she crushed her fist totally and the truck destroyed itself.

She can breathe. She feels the electricity pulsing now. A small jolt shocked the man holding her. She didn’t even have the strength to use a railgun so she opted for the most electricity she could muster to cover the whole area that the men were stepping on and they fell to the ground. She was going to fall into the ground but Shokuhou slowly stood up. She barely managed to stand, shaking the remnants of the Capacity down out of her body. She was unsteady, but she clutched her, just in time for her to fall into her body, eyes shut and unconscious. 

“The knife, someone demolish it!”, she shouted with so much ferocity to the gagged students until a pyromancer burned it to ash. 

She knew that every drop of blood could lead to another demise, another Dolly. She would not let that happen.   
  
Anti-Skill arrived as so as reporters. This will be in the news tomorrow, all over the world really. The fact that a terrorist group has wormed their way into the city and rendered the third-ranked Level 5 incapacitated will surely make headlines. 

Shokuhou was tired but her eyes were incessantly roaming for potential dangers, shouting to remove all traces of her and Misaka’s DNA. She could trust nobody but the shared terror of exposing their very foundation of power, their DNA, gave her a small trust to the shaken students at her side. By the sheer paralysis some students have acquired, she guessed that this was the greatest brush of fighting they experienced. She looked on to the containers where they kept their loot.

“Burn it, disintegrate it”, she told the pyromancer as she kept looking at it. 

Meanwhile, the Railgun was slipping in and out of consciousness and all she could register was that she was clutching “The Queen”. Kuroko then appeared and teleported her and her Onee-sama to the infirmary. The blood loss was finally catching onto her and she fell onto a bed.

  
Shokuhou Misaki was not even supposed to be at the dorms outside the Garden but today was a day where she was supposed to meet a guest soon to arrive. Her clique was behind her, awaiting her mundane tasks like fetching cake and drinks for her hunger. 

Right then, a destructive noise shot onto her ears and she wasn’t focused enough that a man quickly snatched her bag and knocked her to the ground. Forcing a needle before she could even register it, she was submitted to a cruel fate as she watched all the other espers in the ground. A large explosion then tore through the building and outsiders came from all directions to subdue the espers trying to fight by knocking them unconscious. Before she could even try to reach for her power without her remote, a feat she has not done in a long time, a man hit her in the head. 

Remembering what happened made her head hurt. She looked to the bed beside her and Misaka was laying at it, still asleep. A worker was rubbing ointments at the forming bruises. Nurses were running around the room frantically, catering to different students. She, herself, had a needle sticking to a dextrose. There were probably more than 50 students in this room and besides small wounds, they were all right. Although, they look really shaken up. Compared to other students, a lot of the others have never even fought in a serious conflict where they could have died.

“Shokuhou?”, Misaka was slowly waking up.

She turned her head to the student, “Yes?”, with her usual playful tone. “Thank you for holding onto me”, Misaka smiled with pure honesty that it was blinding her impure heart.

“Oneee-saaaammmaa!!”, before she could even reply, Kuroko jumped into Misaka and cried. She was fussing how she could have been killed. Despite the girl having a blade on her leg a few seconds ago, she sure springs into action quick. Well, that was the power of an unhealthy adolescent lesbian crush.

  
“Get off!”, Misaka was trying to push her off physically but seeing that she wouldn’t budge with those kissy faces, she shocked her a small bit that made her finally stop.

With the pause, Misaka noticed the teachers coming on to the room. They were making announcements and redirecting the students. They were advised to spend the night on the infirmary and for the next 2 days, the students would have a quick and temporary move to the School dorms inside the Garden of Education. Patrols would be present not only on the dorms but also the whole garden itself. They even mentioned that there would be numerous patrols in the infirmary for the night. There would be a quick rebuilding of the destroyed properties in her old dorm and with Academy City’s technology, it would be done in no time. Right now, purchases were being made to add additional beds on the Garden’s dorms for tomorrow.

“Guess we’ll be staying at the Garden huh?”, she muttered to Kuroko.

Kuroko then went into a dramatic scene of declaring her love and unrelenting wish to be her roommate even at the Garden dorms. She could only sigh but a small smile was present as she saw the energy her best friend had.

“Well, now’s a time to sleep then”, Kuroko teleported quickly to her side but it resulted into an electrified Kuroko slowly walking back to her bed.

  
“Now that I realized it, the dorms here are incredibly posh”, Misaka rubbed her bandaged arm.

“Well, of course Onee-sama , this is the dorm inside the famed Garden. The flowers on every corner, the lavish carpet and the intricate decorations are all made to cater to those students who grew in a neighborhood like this in their youth. I mean, most of the students here are very rich, Onee-sama”, Kuroko lectured with her index finger even pointing at the items.

“Anyway, where are the directories for the rooms anyway?”, Misaka interrupted Kuroko’s droning about how she should uphold her status here by acting like a lady with more mature taste on undergarments. 

“Right at the lobby Onee-sama”, Kuroko pointed at the frame and marched on to the designated area. 

They looked in the framed directory of names and room numbers. It looks like they never jumbled the rooming but instead, add a person per bedroom with the original people residing in there.

“So they just added beds in the crammed room huh?”, Misaka questioned out loud but she was ignored as Kuroko was dramatically laying on the carpets, flapping her arms around like a drowning snow angel.

“Honestly, what even are you doing?”, she asked.

Kuroko slowly sat up while bawling her eyes out and waving her arms like a candy was stolen from her. She then teleported at her arms and cried about not having the same rooms. 

“Well, they’re only adding a student per bedroom and only a few instances are made where two are added in extra-large rooms and they’re doing it with people on the same years like normal”, she sighed.

Kuroko was definitely over-reacting now. She was clutching her uniform and shouting about the cursed numbers of their different rooms. 

“My love has leapt through the small hurdle of age in rooming before and my love shall not fail me again. Kuroko will find a way to mend the gap between us, Onee-sama!!!”, she declared.

“Kuroko, don’t even think about it. Besides, we’re only doing this for 2 days so stop whining or I’ll shock you.”

Alas, the day ended quick as they didn’t even have classes and were only discharged in the afternoon. After eating dinner, she walked to her room with Kuroko latched onto her like a koala and even threatening the nice girl that was to be her temporary roommate when she opened the door. Well, a quick shock was a remedy for that. 

Sitting on the bed on the farthest right, she studied the room. It was incredibly clean, and the decorations were intricate. There were flowers on the desks and geometric tiles that may have been personalized by the ones living here but what caught her attention was the extra bed at the side. 

“Okino, is there another girl residing here?”, she asked.

Okino Atsuko, a second-year student like her, was a level 3 esper that she meets in most of her classes. She looked onto her from the desk chair and was about to reply when the door flew open and 2 girls were outside, but they were not entering. They seem to be chatting and laughing.

She stared at them and they felt awfully familiar. She stood up and was just about to walk over the door ask on why they were here when golden hair suddenly stepped into her view. A third person emerged into the middle, legs with long white stockings, a bag on the shoulder and a confident aura, she didn’t even need to see the face.

“Shokuhou Misaki?!”, she stared on the girl’s golden eyes as they winked.


	2. Crazy, Really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Daihaseisai festival, things have slowly returned to normal with the small mishaps, teen drama and the occasional action. The girls' school is brimming with adolescent romance and the new talk of town just might be the two level fives. This is a slow burn of the Ace and the Queen in the bloodiest arena, Tokidawai middle school.

Shokuhou winked at her, _winked at her._

The other two people with her are no doubt, part of the faction and she realized why they felt so familiar. Slowly, they turned to her with blushes on their cheeks.

“Thank you Misaka for saving us from yesterday’s attack”, one of them said.

She was still too stunned at what was happening to form a coherent response and what came out was an embarrassing mumble of “N-nothing”. Shokuhou chuckled and entered the room.

“You guys are making her head larger”, Shokuhou said to the pair.

“Well it’s nothing compared to yours”, she finally snapped out of it.

“I think you’re mistaking which part in my body is the large one”, Shokuhou called back.

Getting riled up she said, “Yeah it’s your ego!”. A giant red patch was present in her cheeks and she was fighting the urge to shock her. They continued yapping at each other and the pair at the door could only chuckle at the scene. They bid good night to the people inside the room but the two level fives were still at it that Okino was the only one who bid good bye.

“Honestly, what were the staff thinking by pairing you with me? Well no matter, I can mind control them anyway”, Shokuhou complained as she plopped down to her bed.

“You’d do no such thing. You can’t go around wielding your power willy-nilly”, Misaka scolded.

“Look who’s talking. There are tons of power outages per week and I don’t need mind control to guess they were from you”, Shokuhou countered.

And just with that sentence, they started yapping at each other once more. They only stopped when Okino came from the bathroom and muttered how she was going to bed.

“Well, I’m too tired to go around and compel the staff so I guess you can stay here in this paradise for two days.”, Shokuhou flicked her hair.

“Uh-huh, are you sure this is paradise?”, Misaka sarcastically commented.

“Yes, I am sure. You should be thankful that I’m not commanding people to think you should sleep in a pig pen”, Shokuhou said, brimming with confidence.

Once again, the arguing has commenced, and it only stopped when Misaka declared she would be going to the bathroom to dress and prepare for sleeping. Later, as she came out in her usual green Gekota pajamas, Shokuhou cackled to the floor. The loud cackles waking up Okino. Misaka was fuming red as she watched her laughing obnoxiously like one of those ducks that wouldn’t stop making noises. Okino had the obvious respect to not laugh but her image of the famed “Electric Princess” was shattered by a green frog.

“I shouldn’t have expected anything normal when it concerns you. Of course, you would go out your way to dress like a 5-year-old.”, Shokuhou couldn’t stop the tears flowing out her eyes.

Misaka was still to embarrassed for a witty comeback, she was red all over her body that she looked like a tomato wrapped in green seaweed. She could only manage to say how obnoxious and idiotic Shokuhou could be by acting like a lunatic five seconds ago. After another round of arguing, Shokuhou decided to go to the bathroom and dress. Misaka wasn’t even surprised by how she came out with silk purple pajamas.

“This is how you should dress”, Shokuhou haughtily addressed Misaka who was now sitting at the bed.

“Don’t even try, you probably grabbed the nicest one in the rack to showboat”, Misaka accused.

Shokuhou had faint red appearing in her skin. “That’s not true! O-Of course, even one of my pajamas is mature enough compared to all your pajamas stacked together”, Shokuhou tried to regain her composure and it started another verbal battle. Meanwhile, Okino was sighing.

“This is going to be a long night”, Okino thought in her mind.

\-----

The next morning finally arrived. Misaka shoudn’t even be surprised that as she finished bathing, Shokuhou was still sleeping with her sheets tousled and wrapped around her at the same time. It was like a messed-up sushi wrap. Okino, as it was revealed, usually woke her up and Misaka laughed at her.

“I shouldn’t even be surprised that you’re lazy in a lot of aspects”, Misaka cackled.

It started another verbal battle that resulted in Shokuhou running to the bathroom as she almost got late. Misaka could only laugh and as she went out.

“Honestly, she is so irresponsible!”, Mikoto silently thought to herself.

She walked on to the cafeteria. See, she usually gets a lot of stares and greetings but today was different. They looked more solemn and heartfelt. A lot of students thanked her in the way and for the first time they looked very sincere not just because they were awestruck. Out of nowhere, Kuroko teleported into her side and gushed about a night of torture without her Onee-sama. They walked to the counters to get their food and as they settled into the table. They began to eat.

“I still feel a little sleepy. Gah! Shokuhou kept me up all night!”, Misaka said.

Kuroko stopped eating and then after 2 seconds shouted, “The Queen!!!”.

Misaka could only grab her head in defeat. She could only sigh as Kuroko ranted about keeping her Onee-sama from a beauty rest. Just as they finished eating and was about to head into their classrooms. Misaka realized her bag was a little lightweight and as she opened the zipper, she saw it. She forgot her math notebook. She was going to ask Kuroko to teleport her but she was already away from the first-year’s classroom and she had a presentation to prepare so she ran in speed back to her dorm. She still has a few minutes and besides, their teachers are going to be lenient about it because of what happened.

She blames Shokuhou for all this mess but just as she arrived at the room, she saw her notebook and the narcissist forgot her science notebook too.

“And she hasn’t even realized it”, she muttered.

Mustering all her conscience, she grabbed the notebook of the self-absorbed second-year student to hand it to her before her science. She read at her notebook’s front how she had it for 2nd block.

“Just in time”, she plopped in her chair and took notes of the professor’s lecture for math class.

As she was walking in the hallway, deciding to go to the room for scientific studies, she saw how the clique was walking towards the room too. She was about to enter and search for Shokuhou when lo and behold, she was standing in the doorway. Puzzle pieces formed in her head.

“Were you seriously about to command your clique to get your notebook?”, she asked

Shokuhou answered with no conscience, “I’m presuming you stole it for you know such a fact”.

“Excuse me, I happen to forget my math notebook and saw your science notebook on the floor at the room. Unlike you, I got it myself”, Misaka countered.

It started another round of yapping and some students started noticing and they looked at the scene like they were watching a television drama.

“Here”, Misaka thrusted the notebook to Shokuhou’s chest.

“Fine, thank you oh powerful railgun. Is that what you were waiting for?”, Shokuhou asked.

Another round of verbal match had proceeded, and the onlookers around woke Misaka from the angry trance she was in. She was just about to leave when she cursed herself for having something natural kick in. She involuntary said, “Take care”, as she was leaving, and she was just too embarrassed that she left the scene. That was clearly a mistake as she didn’t notice a small group of first years with blushes on their cheeks, swooning on the place.

She was zoning out in her power curriculum class. “Misaka”, the professor said. She didn’t even hear it. She was so sleepy that both her eyes were now closed as she pretended to stare at the window with a hand covering her face to pretend she was listening. That was not effective. “Misaka”, the professor was using a louder voice now. A seatmate had to shake her awake.

“Yes?!”, she was startled.

“Look, I’ll cut you off some slack since something large just happened but please don’t make this a daily occurrence”, the professor sighed.

Misaka was deeply embarrassed that she only managed to nod. As soon as she reached the cafeteria for lunch, it was like heaven. She was so hungry that she grabbed a lot of dishes at the buffet area and sat with Kuroko.

“How was your day, Onee-sama?”, Kuroko questioned.

“I actually accidentally slept at the Power Curriculum class that I had”, she mumbled with all the food on her mouth.

Kuroko’s eyes grew wide. “Onee-Sama!! Don’t talk when your mouth is full and please act like a proper lady. Also, you must uphold your image as the Level 5 Railgun by staying diligent in class!”

Kuroko droned on and on about the incident that she just filled her stomach as she was talking. She even got a second tray of food and by the end of it, she was so full. She stood up and was ready to head into her science class with Kuroko trailing behind when all of a sudden, a bunch of students were in the doorway.

“Excuse me, can I pass through?”, she asked.

“Misaka-sama!”, one of the first-years said. She was red all over her body and her small stature added a picture of shyness.

“E-eh?”, she was downright confused.

“Tha-thank you so much for what you did yesterday— “, she was cut off by Misaka saying that it was nothing but she proceeded to tell her how awesome she was. Kuroko only added fueled to the fire by adding a few words on her own.

“That’s right, Onee-sama is the pride of the school and—”, Misaka clamped her hand in Kuroko’s face before this started to be another embarrassing conversation. She bid her thanks and proceeded to prepare for gym. They were supposed to run laps today and Misaka was then at the front of the class. She was always mindful of keeping herself in tip-top shape when it comes to athleticism.

After a quick shower, she was dressing up in the locker room when she saw Shokuhou at the bench looking stupid. She swore she was not gonna start a match again but the other started it.

“You look like a brute”, Shokuhou laughed.

Misaka’s face reddened. She was just wearing her white button-up and skirt and she was just about to wear her vest. She has just gotten of a shower, it’s not like she’ll go out in a lady-like uniform.

“Are you just gonna shower for the fun of it?”, she commented on how she wasn’t even in gym class and yet she was here.

“I had gym, stupid”, Shokuhou muttered.

“Huuhh?!”, Misaka was genuinely confused.

Just at that, she remembered how Shokuhou was severely unathletic and lazy and she had never seen her in a gym class doing laps for all that matters. Shokuhou reddened in her confusion and she abruptly stood up.

“I’m gonna take a bath!”, she shouted.

“You don’t have to declare it”, she said.

Another round of yapping had happened, and she realized that there were only a few minutes left to take a bath. Apparently, Shokuhou realized it too.

“You don’t even have to take a bath, you didn’t even attend the class”, she said with all honesty.

“Gah! Fine! I smell and look good anyway”, Shokuhou said.

“Yeah and as I said, that’s because you didn’t even attend the class”, Misaka flatly said.

Another round of yapping happened and if it wasn’t for the time, they would have verbally fought for hours. As they were going off at different paths, she couldn’t hold herself for a final say.

“Bye you prissy princess!”, Misaka said as she turned in the other hallway.

“I’m a queen!!!”, Shokuhou shouted from the other hallway.

“Just what kind of out-of-world fantasies does she have that she refers to herself as something as fanatical as a Queen?”, Mikoto sighed in defeat.


	3. I like Sweet Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Daihaseisai festival, things have slowly returned to normal with the small mishaps, teen drama and the occasional action. The girls' school is brimming with adolescent romance and the new talk of town just might be the two level fives. This is a slow burn of the Ace and the Queen in the bloodiest arena, Tokidawai middle school.

The Garden dorms are perfect or maybe it’s because she never lived here and spent her entire time at the other dorm. It looks so classy and pristine with the flowers and paintings and carpet and—her thoughts were cut off. She turned to the right and reached her designated door and she muttered to herself, “Right, it can’t all be that perfect”.

She knocked twice and Okino opened the door for her. Seeing that Shokuhou was still not here, she safely crashed on to her bed and raised her arms to her eyes. She was thankful that everything was over with the past problems that she had. Slowly, she was slipping into unconsciousness. Okino was still at the desk, doing her homework probably. Speaking of, she also has a homework in Science.

“I’m going to sleep for a bit.”, she muttered as she fell asleep.

She didn’t even hear Okino saying okay.

\-------

Minutes after Misaka fell into her nap, Shokuhou arrived at the door. With her crew at the back talking at her, they all noticed the sleeping student.

“Awwww, is that Misaka-sama? She was dozing off in class today. I guess she’s the sleepy type”, one of the girls said.

Ever since, Shokuhou’s faction and fans were wary of Misaka since they thought she was contending with their idol but seeing her fight for the school and be saved by their idol herself; they changed their opinion.

“She looks so harmless when she is sleeping”, another of the girls said.

“When she’s all quiet and sleeping is my favorite state too, she’s too loud and brutish when she’s awake.”, Shokuhou laughed.

“She really is more of a fighter-type. Remember when she beat up the terrorists, she was so cool. You too, Shokuhou. People were raving about how commanding you were to erase every trace of DNA. As the first years said it, they felt like they were being compelled to do everything you say just by looking at your eyes”, one of the girls said as they chuckled.

Flicking her hair at her back and hiding her blush, Shokuhou let the comment sink in. It was not always that she gets praised on things like that. Sure, she was powerful and pretty, and she get recognized a lot but rarely thanked. The fact that these students were thanking her without the use or influence of her power, was making her heart swell but she masked it all up in a smile and a “you’re welcome”.

“Anyway, it’s getting late. I’m gonna go to my room and do my homework and sleep.”, one of the girls said.

Soon after, the four girls dispersed. Shokuhou did her homework quickly. As Okino bid goodnight, she proceeded to the bathroom to prepare for the sleeping. Grabbing her toothbrush, she clicked the button and let the vibrations clean her teeth. She rinsed sweaty areas in the shower and proceeded to grab a pair of pajamas from the cabinet. She washed her face, applied a moisturizer for the night and an overnight lip balm. Just as she opened the door, she saw Misaka sitting in Okino’s desk, doing a botched-up homework in her guess.

\-------

I overslept. I overslept. God, why did I sleep so early? Misaka was hurrying through the homework. It’s not like she got a lot, but she was really into finishing it before sleeping time and she kind of interchanged sleeping time with homework time.

“Well, well, well. The lazy princess awakens.”, Shokuhou laughed haughtily.

“Not now. Shokuhou”, Misaka muttered.

“Okay. Okay. I’ll play nice because you look pitiful right now.”, Shokuhou laid at her bed.

“I just have one more problem left”, Misaka muttered to herself.

Shokuhou just shrugged as Misaka finally finished. She placed her stuff at her bag and was about to change to her pajamas.

“Are you going to wear your kiddie pajamas again?”, Shokuhou just couldn’t resist an open target.

Misaka blushed in embarrassment. She was about to retaliate when something caught her attention. Their room was significantly closer to the kitchen than most rooms. Right now, she was picking up rapid electrical impulses in it, strong ones at that. Communication devices probably, they are using it a lot. This thing is usually normal, and she doesn’t even mind it until it tunes out but given the recent events and the fact that it was 30 minutes past curfew; it felt weird.

Shokuhou noticed the silence, “Cat got your tongue?”

“Shokuhou, there’s someone in the kitchen”, Misaka muttered quietly.

“And? It’s like telling me there’s someone in the bedroom”, Shokuhou shook her off.

“They’re using communication devices rapidly, like a back and forth thing”, Misaka whispered.

“Ever heard of teens using a cellphone and why the heck are you whispering?”, Shokuhou sat up the bed, moving her blankets away.

“Shokuhou I’m serious. The students are sleeping. I’m the only one able to sense it since your room is near.”, Misaka stared at her. The silence between them increased the tension. Shokuhou doubts it is anything significant but Misaka was stubborn.

“Fine, Go then but here’s the thing. If it’s nothing, you’ll treat me to a chocolate cake and if they’re terrorists looking to murder us, I’ll treat you to a chocolate cake.”, Shokuhou negotiated.

“What does that have to with everything that’s happening? Gah! I’m going out”, Misaka stomped her foot.

She walked in the carpeted hallways, turned right and there it was the kitchen. It was a small thing, more like a snack counter really. It wasn’t the kitchen for the cafeteria but a kitchen for snacks like candy pops and fruit cocktails. An Anti-Skill member was there. She was a female, with glasses. She had a lot of weapons with her, she looked meek and shy and she was using the phone for texting. She was not what she expected.

“What are you doing here?”, Misaka asked from afar.

“Oh my God!”, the girl was startled. “We’re assigned to patrol your dorms 24/7. I just got lost in the way, I came from the bathroom. If you must excuse me, I’m going to go back to my perimeter now”, the girl was sweating profusely. She knew who Misaka was, so she was walking a fine line.

“Oh, is that it?”, Misaka was relieved. She just looked way too timid to be offensive.

“I don’t need to read your mind to know that you’re lying. Why are you here?”, Shokuhou said as she leaned in the wall.

She didn’t notice Shokuhou walking in from behind her. She stood at her side. Glaring at the figure, the Anti-Skill couldn’t look at them both. “Another Level 5”, she thought in her mind. She felt like she was in trouble.

“Honestly Misaka, are you some kind of idiot?”, Shokuhou muttered.

“She was alone”, Misaka whispered.

“I mean, you were alone 5 seconds ago too and you are not safe to be around with”, Shokuhou whispered.

Sighing, Misaka decided to be mature and drop the banter. “Anyway, why are you here? Tell us now before I alert the whole school or take care of you myself”, she declared.

“I’m gonna use my power now because I think she’s deaf or mute”, Shokuhou grabbed her brand new remote, after the old one got destroyed. She clicked the button and the girl was screaming to wait and Misaka was berating her for an invasion of privacy.

“Honestly, this is way stupider than it looks. Misaka, you owe me a chocolate cake tomorrow. Anti-skill member here was hungry and her team also was. They sent her here to steal the ‘snacks of preppy rich girls’, as they called it. She was just too timid and shy that she got voted to be the scapegoat”, Shokuhou nonchalantly said.

“Please don’t harm me”, the Anti-Skill cried out.

Shokhou decided to tease, “Do you know what the Railgun does to people that doesn’t answer her questions?”. Misaka heard her speak, she was about to speak up and stop whatever Shokuhou was about to say. The Anti-Skill member was visibly terrified. “She stuffs them to a green mascot –frog, I mean-- and forces them to—dance— and”, Shokuhou was cackling so much that she couldn’t even continue was she was about to say. Misaka could only sigh.

“You might die of laughter, you lunatic”, Honestly, the moment Shokuhou spoke, she knew it was going to be something idiotic.

She brought out a bill and got 5 packs of chocolate biscuits. “Here, and don’t steal”, she said. The Anti-Skill brought out a bill and handed it to her.

“I wasn’t. I was just worried I might get in trouble if I buy from here since I’m not a student and all”, the girl muttered.

Misaka smiled and bid her good night. She brought a chocolate biscuit for herself and the idiot who was still laughing at the floor. The students were woken up by the sounds of conversation and movement and some were already awake and decided to check. They saw a weird scene of a laughing Shokuhou eating a chocolate cake slice with Misaka who was dragging her by the arm like a child.

“You might choke, you imbecile!”, Misaka said to her.

“You’ll still buy me real chocolate cake at the cafeteria tomorrow though.”, Shokuhou demanded.

“But this is chocolate cake”, Mikoto said confused.

“Well, I did help read her memories and that’s besides the bet if she wasn’t a terrorist”, Shokuhou pleaded.

“Fine, this is the last day together anyway. This is just to shut you up.”, Misaka surrendered.

\-------------------------

It was a cool morning for classes, Friday at last. As Misaka finished dressing, she started to pack all her items in the luggage. She grabbed her bag with the notebooks, the stuffed toys, the Gekota toys, her pajamas and all her other clothes. The breakfast was extra-long today to accommodate the moving, the time for packing was actually yesterday but given with all the things that has happened, that was definitely out of the question. Shokuhou was still sleeping, clearly enjoying the late morning classes. She was wrapped up like a tuna and she was nearly falling to the floor. Okino was nice enough to let her wake up on her own time as the classes are late anyway.

“Do you need help packing?”, Okino asked.

“No, I only have a few items to bring anyway, thank you”, she smiled at her.

Unlike her roommate, she was actually very nice. Her sight flew to the subject of her thoughts, she was still lazily sleeping like a wrapped up sausage. After she had packed all the things she needed, she stamped her name to the luggage and was getting ready to place it with all the other bags so the helpers could move it.

“You’re leaving?”, Shokuhou asked sleepily.

“What? You’re gonna miss me?”, she teased.

“As if”, Shokuhou muttered.

She was going to bring her luggage to the hallway when she remembered something. “Dang it”, she hastily took out her power curriculum notebook and started writing. Shokuhou could only laugh at the sight that Misaka was still missing homework from last night. It was only one easy question, “How can I use my power to help society?”. She made her essay while Shokuhou was bathing and right on time, she finished when Shokuhou was dressed for breakfast.

“Are you going out for your breakfast?”, Shokuhou asked.

“I have to put my luggage with the others”, she muttered as she kept her notebook away.

“I’ll go with you, just to make sure you don’t run away and forget my chocolate cake”, Shokuhou teased.

“Ughh, fine. Plus, the cafeteria is on the way of the hallway, anyway. I’m not stupid”, Misaka sighed.

Shokuhou could only laugh. They walked with Okino to breakfast. Shokuhou and Okino waited for Misaka as she placed her stuff neatly. Unknown to them, many students were staring at them, primarily first-year students. To be precise, the same bunch who saw them fighting in the science classroom was also present, blushing profusely.

Misaka walked to the cafeteria, sitting with Kuroko after bidding goodbye with the others. Surprisingly, as she was about to ask how Kuroko was, blonde hair stopped her. A bag was placed in the table, and starry eyes gazed at her. Two girls also sat down in the table.

“Misaka, the chocolate cake?”, Shokuhou demanded.

Both Misaka and Kuroko could only stare at the students before them. She didn’t mention eating with them.


	4. Two Sides of A Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Daihaseisai festival, things have slowly returned to normal with the small mishaps, teen drama and the occasional action. The girls' school is brimming with adolescent romance and the new talk of town just might be the two level fives. This is a slow burn of the Ace and the Queen in the bloodiest arena, Tokidawai middle school.

Kuroko was fuming. She was looking forward to her day with her onee-sama. Eating with her at the cafeteria was a sacred thing. It goes by as an official date in her books but not like this. Shokuhou Misaki was here with two members of her clique. One named Hokaze Junko, with purple ringlets as hair and Matsui Tsukiko, a second-year student with light brown hair. They introduced themselves formally and she begrudgingly told them her name.

“Are you the infamous roommate of Misaka?”, Matsui asked.

Kuroko beamed at the chance to talk about their relationship, “Why, yes I am. Not only that, I am also her designated partner in all things concerning her, I am to be her lo—“, she was cut off as Misaka knocked her head back to reality.

“So the rumors are also true”, Matsui could only laugh at the sight.

Misaka handed Shokuhou her plate. “Here, princess”, she meant it as an insult.

“Onee-sama”, Kuruko whispered to herself.

She felt her heart breaking. This was her nightmare. How could it have happened? For only two nights they have been together while she had been with her Onee-sama for years. What did they do on those nights?! Inappropriate images filled her mind of what she dreamt of doing to her Onee-sama. Is it because Shokuhou is one of the few who is in the same tier in her level of power? Is it because she’s more gifted with a mature body?

“NOOOOOOOOOO!”, Kuruko laid in her chair dramatically, as if in a catatonic state. She was tearing up and flapping her arms willy-nilly. She was making gurgling sounds and half the cafeteria were looking at them, disturbed.

“What the heck is wrong with you?”, Misaka questioned her.

“Oh no, someone call an ambulance!”, Shokuhou egged on the situation, feigning overdramatic concern.

The two girls could only watch on the scene as Misaka resorted to zapping her. She quickly came back to reality but without falling at a chair, deflated then suddenly springing back to life. She pointed an accusatory finger at Misaka, “You- you called her with a-a pet-pet name”.

“Honestly, that was clearly meant as an insult”, she rested her head on her hand.

“Ca-can you insult me by calling me ‘my love’?”, Kuroko pleaded, and it ended in another electric shock.

The situation ended briefly with Misaka threatening to zap her again. They ate their meals in silence. Misaka was enjoying her meat cuts draped in butter sauce. As she drank her juice, Junko decided to talk to her.

“I heard they’re releasing a new gekota toy in Seventh Mist at the weekend”, Hokaze smiled at Misaka.

Misaka instantly beamed. She was aware of the news of course. She saw it on her phone as she keeps up to date with gekota merchandise.

“I know, I’m visiting this weekend. The plushie would be a beautiful addition to a collection and I heard that it’s really soft too”, Misaka replied excitedly. But as she realized what she said, a deep red invaded her cheeks and her eyes instinctively looked around. Hokaze didn’t notice her embarrassment though as she kept going.

“I really hope they release more gekota themes in adult merchandise”, Hokaze sighed.

To everyone else it was a harmless sentence; to Misaka it was a deadly trigger. “How could Hokaze be calm?”, she thought. She tried to play it cool with a “yeah, I hope so too” but the extra time in thinking and the act of bottling up a reply made her exasperated and caused her to release a rather frustrated sentence instead of a cool one. “Yes! It will also change the perspective of the people on the state of it being a children’s toy!!”, Misaka exclaimed.

“Calm down, we’re not in a protest or something”, Shokuhou teased.

“How could she forget that Shokuhou Misaki was here?”, she thought. God, she tried so hard not to slip up. She was too embarrassed to counter her and that damn smirk made her feel like she knew exactly what she was thinking.

“Junko, don’t encourage her”, Shokuhou said after calmly reclining in her chair and sipping her juice.

“It’s really cute though once you get to know it and they’re for all ages”, Hokaze proudly stated.

“Yeah, it’s not like you can admire anything else besides yourself”, Misaka muttered.

Shokuhou almost choked on her drink, “Well I’m not the one with electricity in their bangs 24/7 showing off their power”.

“It’s anatomical”, Misaka blushed.

“You mean intentional?”, Shokuhou countered.

It started another banter and it only stopped when they got back to the talk of Gekota and Kuroko thought it would be good to second Shokuhou and tell her that it was childish to wear Gekota underwear. Needless to say, she got thoroughly shocked.

“Honestly.”, she whispered to herself.

\----

Unknown to the group, a group of freshmen were sitting in a round table at the corner, conversing rapidly in hushed voices. They made a show of huddling together and whispering to not attract attention but the act itself made them suspicious. Older students were staring at them warily. Little did they know, the freshmen were actually hardcore fans of the table near them.

“Misaka-sama is just too cute with a blush on her cheeks”, one of the freshmen swooned.

“In the presence of Shokuhou-sama too!”, Domen Mariko said.

Domen Mariko was a freshman student who recently entered Tokiwadai Middle School. She was a level 3 esper who is able to control solid metal objects. It was always her dream to study here and she hopes to develop to at least a Level 4 in this school. When Misaka-sama saved the school from the terrorists, she saw it as her main inspiration. One, day she would be someone like that, powerful enough to save people. It wasn’t also a bad thing that her idol was just too cute and pretty for words. Her other idol, Shokuhou Misaki was gorgeous too. Why are heroes so exquisite?

She watched their interaction dreamily. From the words of fellow seniors. The two level 5s were more foes in their eyes than friends. They’re rarely seen together and they weren’t really warm with each other. People are saying that it might be the rivalry brought about by their power level. She couldn’t believe it because in her eyes, they were meant to be. The other freshmen thought so too.

“When they saved the school together and Misaka-sama fell into Shokuhou-sama’s embrace, it was like a queen caring for her tired knight”, another freshmen stated.

“You mean a queen with her ace, that’s their official titles too”, one of the freshmen corrected.

“Then Misaka-sama shall be officially known as the queen’s ace”, Domen sighed dreamily.

\----

Clutching her bag at her side, Misaka walked on to the locker area. Upon opening, it there were letters cramped upon the space. “Is this that Misaka fan club again?”, she asked to herself. She saw the senders and after reading that they were indeed from the fan club, she quickly discarded them. The last time she opened one, it was a very disturbing praise of her tan skin and fringe. She had goosebumps on her skin from just remembering. Quickly, she reached for a notebook and went on to her class.

“Students, as you may know, we are now approaching the exam on Monday. I am very confident that you will do well but to be sure of it. I am employing the peer-tutoring system for this exam since this is a hard subject. Now, espers with high grades from past classes and general GPA are encouraged to teach students with lower grades. This does not mean that the one being taught is stupid but it just means that when the class is cut in half, you fall in the lower half. I am only aiming to better students with grades lower than 88, those are 5 students. I will be assigning pairs with a review packet for the coming exam. It will be a pair grade. All will get a pair and I am not naming those who got lower than 88. We will work on the short review for today and the weekends. Make sure to finish it and turn it in Monday morning.”, the professor said.

There were audible groans and sounds of complaint. It was a weekend and Misaka was hoping for a day of Gekota shopping but it looks like she’ll be stuck on a dorm.

The professor handed her paper and on top she saw the names, “Misaka Mikoto and Okino Atsuko”. She was relieved that it was someone she knew and someone she was comfortable with. This is going to be a piece of cake.

_She spoke too soon._

While Misaka was understanding the questions and answering it, Okino was having a hard time keeping up. She could very well answer the whole packet in the weekend and turn it in for a grade but it defeats the purpose of peer tutoring so they worked in every problem while tutoring her.

“And that’s why the triangle had a side of 8 centimeters”, Misaka concluded the page’s last question.

“Ohhh, I get it now. Thank you so much, Misaka. This is so embarrassing. I hate to be a bother.”, Okino replied with flushed cheeks.

“Hey, don’t be sorry. I’m here to teach you, alright.”, Misaka smiled.

They didn’t get to finish the packet as expected and decide to work on it on tonight and finish it. It would hopefully leave the weekend free enough for Gekota shopping. She sighed dreamily.

“Where do we work for the night though?”, Okino asked.

“A dorm would be ideal. It’s hard to do it on a public place especially at night plus if we get too tired, we can lay in a bed and get food from the kitchen.”, Misaka said.

“Yeah, I was thinking the same. Whose dorm should we go to?”, Okino asked.

“Ummmmm…”, she was thinking hard.

“It might be a bother at my dorm since you and Shokuhou are you know—not really into each other”, Okino muttered quietly.

“I mean. We’re not fighting and all but if we go to my dorm. I’m sure Kuroko would—“, she stopped talking. Kuroko would definitely freak Okino out. Kuroko would in her workds “assert dominance of her love” by proclaiming she is hers. She can already picture Kuroko displaying her underwear while reciting facts about it to prove her vast knowledge. Gah! Kuroko would by no means, distract them whole night like the last time she brought someone over for pair work.

“On second thought, I think your dorm would work”, Misaka muttered.

Okino was surprised but did not comment on it. She got a pass from the professor to spend a night somewhere else besides her dorm and walked on to lunch.

\-----

“How could you, Onee-sama?”, Kuroko was teary-eyed.

She was acting a bit hysterical she’ll admit but she does feel bad about leaving her for the night. They were eating their lunch peacefully when she broke the news.

“It’s only for one night and I’ll be back every night after”, she explained.

“Do you hate me Onee-sama?”, Kuroko asked as she grabbed Misaka’s hand and stared at her eyes.

“Kuroko, I care about you and this is for my grades it’s not like I’m wandering around”, she assured her.

Just like that, Kuroko snapped. Her eyes had stars as she kept repeating the phrase “care for me”. She teleported above her and grabbed her tightly. Burying her head on her chest and making weird loud sniffing noises.

“Kuroko loves you too Onee-sama Hehehehe. You smell like strawberries today. He he”, Kuroko exclaimed.

“Get off me in 3 seconds or I’ll fry you”, Misaka said as she grew embarrassed with the weird stares she was thrown. As expected, Kuroko did not leave and was therefore zapped. The talk was then forgotten when Misaka said that she’ll take her out to shop for her Gekota merchandise tomorrow just to shut up a bawling Kuroko.

“Besides, I’ll call Saten and Uiharu so we can hang out after we buy the product”, Misaka offers.

Kuroko cheered up on the idea and they continued eating. The real tragedy happened as they were leaving though.

Freshmen were blocking the way out as Misaka stared at them.

“Excuse me, may I pass?”, Misaka politely said.

“Of course, Misaka-sama but please hear us. We of the Misaka Mikoto fan club had now decided to form another branch.”, Domen said.

“Wh-what?”, Misaka quickly looked around as her cheeks flushed. Meanwhile, Kuroko was trying to fight with the members on who the bigger fan is.

“We now have a branch that focuses on the blooming relationship of Misaka-sama, the queen’s ace, and Shokuhou-sama. You guys are meant for each other, wielding vast amount of power and creating the most visually appealing, powerful and adorable couple!”, Domen shouted.

“That’s absurd!”, Misaka shouted red-faced. Shokuhou will kill these poor girls when word gets out. Unfortunately, it may be too late. These people are starting to influence the other girls. She was stunned, too stunned. It felt like all matters of bodily movement halted as she took in numerous happenings around her. She stood there idly as her brain was melted like goo. She heard Kuroko shouting, the freshmen shouting back and everybody whispering.

“Are you demented?! Onee-sama will never go for someone like her. Heck, they never even interacted. Too insinuate such a thing is pure disrespect to my deep relationship with Onee-sama”, Kuroko was furiously defending her illusioned relationship with Misaka.

“Have you seen the terrorist attack? Shokuhou held on to Misaka as they wielded their power. They saved the school. They even spent the night together and everyone knows the rumor where they walked the hallway of the School Garden dorms in midnight, alone, while eating. They must have had a secret date away from prying judgmental eyes like yours”, Domen countered.

Kuroko made a loud overdramatic gasp and they continued fighting on. Meanwhile, Misaka started hearing first-years, second-years and even third-years talking.

“Well, I was there that night that I saw them together. Contrary to all instances they were seen together, they actually acted friendly.”, a second-year whispered.

“If they are in a relationship even if some people are homophobic, with their combined power, nobody will dare oppose them. They’ll lead the school.”, a freshman said.

“I think this air of rivalry between them and the fights with the ‘factions’ and stuff must have built tension between them. They must see each other as at least competent rivals if not equals and powerful people seeks competency.”, a third-year stated reasonably.

“They’ll be so cute together, if it were true. I hope it is. Their relationship will be to die for and I’ll want to get all the juicy details. Imagine, the Railgun and Mental Out, dating in Tokiwadai”, a freshmen dreamily sighed.

She tuned out everything as her brain went dead. She was paralyzed in her spot. Voices were speaking everywhere and they all seem to flow from one ear to another. She could now not pretend that this fan club isn’t a thing as everyone was now talking about it.

To say that Misaka was horrified was an incredible understatement.


	5. They all Love to Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Daihaseisai festival, things have slowly returned to normal with the small mishaps, teen drama and the occasional action. The girls' school is brimming with adolescent romance and the new talk of town just might be the two level fives. This is a slow burn of the Ace and the Queen in the bloodiest arena, Tokidawai middle school.

“Enough!”, Misaka shouted!

She had reached her tipping point. She will not be placed in an embarrassing situation like this. Shokuhou was a mere schoolmate who gets laughter at bullying her and they have the audacity to say that she was secretly in love with her? Or they were dating? Shokuhou Misaki is a selfish narcissist and she will not let her become the reason for the whole school to humiliate her. He flushed cheeks and burst of anger resulted in an eerie silence. Kuroko stared at her dumbly. Domen was staring at her expectantly. The whole cafeteria was waiting with bated breath.

“Are you insane? Me and Shokuhou Misaki are schoolmates and our relationship ends there and the only blooming our relationship will get to is from schoolmates to high school acquaintances when we are old”, Misaka said with every word enunciated.

Kuroko was meanwhile turned on with the very first display of annoyance and anger that the whole school gets to see. “She’s so pretty when she’s dominating”, she thought. With a drool on her mouth, she fiercely nodded to every sentence to prove to the first-year that her allegations are false.

“That’s absolutely right. Me and Onee-sama are—“, Kuroko was cut off.

“One word, Kuroko. One word and I will annihilate you.”, Misaka frustratedly whispered.

Kuroko immediately shut up. This dominating nature of her Onee-sama was reaching into her very core. She wiped her drool while her submissive heart ached for her love whip. Meanwhile, Domen was still staring at her.

“But you guys can at least be friends”, Domen muttered.

Flickers of electricity was present in the air, to the shock of everyone. People tensed at the sight. At any other day, Misaka would maybe smile and laugh at the notion. She would dismiss it quickly but not today. She had been teased by Shokuhou so much this week that it can be compared to a year’s worth of teasing from her. She doesn’t hate her. She just doesn’t want to be the center of attention all the time.

“Stop embarrassing me”, Misaka uneasily whispered to herself.

This happening had propelled to another level. A cafeteria lady must have saw what was happening and called for a teacher. An angry Level 5 wielding her power was dangerous.

“I will hear no more of this shippers’ club or whatnot. I have tolerated the fanclub at first but at absolutely no possibility will I allow this. Shokuhou wouldn’t either if you’re thinking of coming to her. Please, let’s just live in peace. I’m not even that great to have a following. You guys can follow Kuroko here. A judgement hero with a rare ability of Teleportation, she’s on the road to become the first level 5 teleporter. She likes adoration too!”, Misaka crookedly smiled as she dragged Kuroko in front of her. She was trying to deflate the situation so incredibly hard. Kuroko just smiled dumbly as she was paralyzed thinking of her Onee-sama’s praises.

“But we love you Misaka-sama”, another freshman said beside Domen.

The forced smile and the flushed cheeks with sparks of electricity in the air made the whole situation even more awkward. Gah! She was not even trying to start a fight. Before she could speak, a teacher held her shoulder.

“Calm down, Misaka” Breathe in 1,2,3.”, one of the teachers said. All the teachers were present in the area now. They were staring at her determined.

“These are freshmen students, Misaka. It’s not wise to fight with them.”, another teacher said.

“Go back to eating students!”, the gym coach said and everybody resumed eating although their ears are listening very intently.

“What is happening here?”, the teacher touching Misaka’s shoulder asked.

“We were declaring our love for Misaka-sama and her blooming relationship with Shokuhou-sama”, Domen declared.

The teachers’ jaws flew open. They were at a loss for words.

“Eh-hem. Well, you students are young teenagers. It is not wise to dabble in the relationships this early but you both are responsible, excellent and idols for the whole school and the city, itself. We do not recommend public displays of affe—”, the teacher was awkwardly cut off.

“B-b-but that’s not true. They’re thinking it is. They-they’re just as insane as K-Kuroko. You remember the other incidents, right?”, Misaka defended.

“Ahhh. We see. Well, come along now. First-years, go to class.”, the teacher instructed.

“Misaka, we understand your frustration with incidents like these. We think it will be better if you upgrade your patience to an even higher level. You know middle schoolers, they’re young, fearless and creative”, the teacher was explaining.

“Imaginative, you mean”, Misaka said.

“Yes, well—somewhat like that. It’s okay. No need to attack them. This is just your daily dose of school gossip, Misaka. Run along back to class now and make sure to always calm down and use breathing techniques to control your power”, the teacher calmly explained.

“B-but. I wasn’t even trying to start a fight”, Misaka was struttering.

“Shhhh. It’s okay. It’s okay. We’ll be sure to scold them, how about that?”, the teacher spoke as if she was talking to a child which made Misaka even more embarrassed. Regardless, she apologized and walked to class. The teachers made sure not to make the situation even worse by calling attention and all. They were hoping what happened will be dismissed.

“See, I told you. Pampering and doting on the high-level espers always do the trick.”, the teacher gave a thumbs up to the other teachers who were dutifully taking note. “Amazing”, one of the teachers even whispered.

oOoOoO

A red patch was permanently placed on her cheeks, her whole body was shivering, steam was coming out of her from the volatile electricity released and just pure anger, everyone was staring at her and everyone was talking about her. Misaka Mikoto had become the school’s gossip topic, a thing she tried hard to refrain. Everywhere she turned, it was her name that she heard.

“They were fighting at the hall the other day, Shokuhou and Misaka, something about a notebook”, a senior said.

“Are they really m-more than f-friends?”, a shy freshman was asking her peer.

“I heard Misaka got angry when the club came in the cafeteria. It was a whole fiasco at lunch. There were sparks flying everywhere so keep your voice down. Misaka might hear us”, the freshman’s peer said.

“Well, I heard it”, she thought.

Misaka was frustrated. She was now on her way to her dorm to prepare for the night of doing homework. She just wanted to call quits but that would be unfair to Okino. She has to suck it up and be responsible. She hoped for the whole catastrophe to blow over at the weekend. When she arrived at her dorm, she started packing her things. She texted Okino that she’ll arrive at nighttime. “It would do no good for people to see me at this time”, she whispered to herself. She proceeded to kill time by taking a nap. Hugging her bear closer to her, she drifted on to sleep.

oOoOo

“Mmmmmm”, a sound was emanating from her side.

“Why is it so warm?”, she thought to herself. It felt like she was being squished. Her Killbear was lodged in between her arms but it felt like another bear was at her side. “What?”, she whispered. Just as she turned, she saw the culprit.

Kuroko was hugging her hard. A drool was present at her face and she made sounds that she could only guess to be inappropriate.

“Kuroko, what the heck?”, she zapped her awake.

“Onee-sama!”, Kuroko fell to the floor, clutching her head.

“What are you doing?”, Misaka asked.

“Did you see what the first-years did? They made a nasty rumor about you and the queen. I have been hurt Onee-sama, hurt in the name of love. I need affection and care to ease this jealous ache in my heart and mind.”, Kuroko dramatically fell.

“Stop, it’s bad enough already that the school thinks I’m secretly in love with Shokuhou or worse, we are secretly dating. I don’t need you yapping about your ‘whip of love’ and other poetic stuff”, Misaka sighed. “Besides, I’m leaving”, she continued.

“Nooooooo!!! I’ll be spending tonight alone”, Kuroko screamed.

“Gah! Don’t scream. And we’ll be going out tomorrow remember? I’ll be back. Surely, you can survive 12 hours without suffocating me.”, she said as she picked up her stuff.

After getting all the packing done and saying goodbye to a very dramatic Kuroko. She walked on the hallway. She carried a small bag with her pajamas, another pair of uniform and hygienic essentials.

“Where are you going?”, a dark shadow blocked her way. Towering over her, she looked down to a frightened Misaka.

“I-I’m going to do a project. Here.”, Misaka handed her pass.

After careful inspection by the dorm mistress, which involves analyzing the signature multiple times and even messaging the professor, she was finally free to go.

“Take care, Misaka”, the Dorm Mistress ominously said.

“It’s like she’ll kill me or something”, she thought.

She headed out to walk to the School Garden Dorms. “It’s almost 7pm”, she thought to herself. It was just the perfect time. Surely, the students would be at their rooms doing homework. She sincerely hoped. “I should’ve asked Kuroko to teleport me but knowing her, she’ll make a ridiculous negotiation or she’ll hold me captive”, she rationalized.

She entered the gates and walked the carpeted hallways. She stopped by the same snack bar where she met the Anti-Skill member and got packets of buttermilk cupcakes. She walked to the cursed dorm room where the evil queen resides. Hopefully, she might be outside. She knocked on the door.

“Okino”, nobody answered until she heard faint voices inside.

“Let me answer the door”, she heard Shokuhou’s voice.

“But Misaka’s here to help with our homework”, she heard Okino’s voice.

“I said let _me_ talk to her”, Shokuhou commanded.

That alerted Misaka. She banged on the door twice. “Open the damn door, Shokuhou. I know you’re in there”, she shouted. Suddenly, the door flung open. Shokuhou even had the audacity to lean on the door casually while Okino was staring at the scene. Her eyes looked empty making Misaka assume her remote was used.

“Are you insane, using your ability here and on your very own roommate?”, she asked frustrated.

“She won’t remember a thing.”, Shokuhou replied.

“That’s not the point and you know it. Do you have no sense of morals at all?!”, Misaka angrily accused.

“Lower your voice or you’ll wake the student body. I’ll have to use my remote again if that happens”, Shokuhou teased.

“Do you know what the student body is saying about us?”, Misaka asked, still red with anger and now embarrassment too.

“Of course, I do. What stupid thing went inside your brutish brain that you instigated a fight? The whole school is talking about it. Even those in my faction are asking about us.”, Shokuhou said, now blushing.

Misaka then stared at her uneasily. Shokuhou who was incredibly adept with psychology knew what that stare meant from the get-go.

“You want me to use my power to erase their minds. Incredible. After all the speeches about being noble. This is how you turn out. I knew I did a good thing by not erasing their memories the moment I knew about them.”, Misaka laughed in a teasing manner.

“This is different!”, Misaka muttered.

“I’m sorry. What? See, I don’t think I’ll want this to end this early.”, Shokuhou teased.

“Gah! Fine. Now make Okino wake up or something”, Misaka frustratedly commanded.

“She’s not asleep, dumb-dumb”, Shokuhou pointed her remote to Okino and clicked it. Okino looked around and smiled when she saw Misaka at the door.

“I must’ve fallen asleep. Hey Misaka!”, she happily welcomed the people at her sight.

“You are sick”, she whispered to Shokuhou.

“I’m very much healthy, Thank you. Don’t do anything stupid while waiting for the rumors to blow over.”, she said to Misaka.

“I think that advice is more on you.”, Misaka threw the comment back.

“I think it’ll be a bit fun if I make people think that you’re lovesick with me”, Shokuhou toyed with the idea.

“Shut up!”, Misaka involuntarily clutches the collar of Shokuhou’s uniform.

“What a pretty face you’re making”, Shokuhou teased.

Misaka was beyond frustrated with her and the only thing stopping her from zapping Shokuhou was Okino’s horrified face of the fight ensuing. She knows Shokuhou, insane as she might be, won’t do something as evil as that. Though, she should really expect the worst when it comes to the “Evil Queen”.

“I’m only letting this slide ‘cause I have homework to do”, Misaka said.

She was just about to dismiss the situation and work on her homework when by mistake, her sight flew to the corner. Over there were students, red-faced at the situation. They were staring intently. How could she have been stupid enough to raise her voice near the snack bar.

“Shokuhou-sama, is everything okay?”, one of the faction members asked seriously. Misaka quickly dropped her hand that was previously at Shokuhou’s collar. The faction member glared intensely at Misaka.

“I’m alright. We’re just playing. You know how Misaka is brutish and all”, Shokuhou laughed.

“Misaka-sama is spending the night at the Garden dorms?”, one of the first-years said loudly to herself and intensely blushed when she realized it.

The faction member stopped her glaring at Misaka, looked away and embarrassedly placed a hand on her cheek. “A-am I perhaps interrupting something?”, she asked shamefully. “What a complete 180”, Misaka thought.

“N-no”, Misaka defensively said.

“I get it. They’re rivals. Their powerful personas and different personality clash together. They must fight a lot”, one whispered in the corner.

“That puts a sizzle on a relationship though. It makes it exciting”, the other student replied.

“That my friends is called ‘powerplay’”, another proudly said.

Everyone who heard it turned beet red as they slowly looked at the pair. Misaka was shocked out of her wits and Shokuhou who always stood confident looked embarrassed and had the decency to look away at their accusation. Misaka was sputtering “No” multiple times. People muttered that they believe Misaka and it was okay but their weak gaze made it feel like they just pity the embarrassed girl. Okino was watching the scene unfold with her mind malfunctioning at the scenario.

oOoOo

Meanwhile, Kuroko was walking nervously at the hallway with a tucked sheet of paper at her hand. She had beads of sweat and she was trying to mask up her shivering.

“Going somewhere Shirai?”, the dorm mistress asked.

“Yes, I am going to room 159 for an assignment. Here is my pass from the professor”, Kuroko tried saying it as confident as she could be.

“Well, well, well. I knew you were going to show up any moment now. That sweat and nervousness says it all. I was waiting for you to make your move whether teleportation or whatnot. I am surprised that you thought of this”, the dorm mistress ominously said.

She scanned the paper in one glance and proclaimed that it looks fake. She called the professor while Kuroko was trying to escape with her life intact.

“I think you know what he said”, she said as she placed down her phone.

In one swift move, Kuroko laid at the floor.


	6. You Look Good on a Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Daihaseisai festival, things have slowly returned to normal with the small mishaps, teen drama and the occasional action. The girls' school is brimming with adolescent romance and the new talk of town just might be the two level fives. This is a slow burn of the Ace and the Queen in the bloodiest arena, Tokidawai middle school.

It was now known that Misaka Mikoto is in the School Garden dorms. People are deducing that she might spend the night or she might just stay over for a few hours. Regardless, those who have heard of the news are even more shocked when they hear that she’s at Shokuhou Misaki’s room.

“She’s here?!”, Domen immediately stood up.

“She is! I heard there’s a review assignment for the second years and she’s might be doing that with Shokuhou-sama’s roommate. She even brought buttermilk cupcakes”, a first-year said excitedly.

“What an excuse! They might’ve just finished in class anyway since Misaka-sama is extremely smart. Think about it, the room where she is, the buttermilk cupcakes spotted and the fact that it’s a Friday night. They’re bound to be fulfilling a secret meeting with an academic excuse”, Domen was completely convinced of her explanation.

oOoOo

Her guess could not be farther from the truth. Shokuhou was out of her room, hanging out with her clique in Misaka’s guess and she was just ecstatic that she’s out of her presence and there will be no further distractions. Both were nearly finished, and it was only 10pm-- to Misaka’s joy.

“Here, this is 6”, Okino pointed out.

“That’s right. You’re getting the hang of it”, Misaka smiled.

They continued working on the assignment until they heard the loud jiggling of the doorknob. They stared at the door as it was opened by Shokuhou Misaki in a rather loud manner. Her clique members are still flocked to her sides like bees on a flower. “They even change every day, does she have a schedule or something?”, Misaka questioned herself. Shokuhou was still obnoxiously chatting with her friends while paying no mind to the pair.

“Here, let’s continue. We only have one problem left.”, Misaka urged.

They continued to work on the problem while Shokuhou barely spared them a glance. Misaka was thanking God for whatever Shokuhou ate for her to not be irritating. As she finished, Misaka grabbed the papers and placed it on her bag.

“Done at last”, Misaka was satisfied with the events, besides the earlier problem. Besides that, she was very thankful for the miracle that happened, they finished before the great monster came to the room.

“That took long enough”, Shokuhou sniggered.

Misaka’s blood was slowly starting to boil. Okino was right on time as she went to the bathroom to get ready.

“Oh, Hey Misaka-sama!”, one of the clique members said.

“So the rumors are true, queen?”, a second-year asked. She blushed and corrected herself though, “I mean the part where she’s spending the night?”.

“I don’t know, are you?”, Shokuhou asked her.

“I am. It’s pretty late plus I already cleared it out with my dorm mistress”, Misaka clarified.

“Oh joy”, Shokuhou sarcastically said.

“It’s not like I want it.”, Misaka muttered.

The students could only gaze at the pair’s bantering. They’re clearly not used to their queen uttering so many sentences with so much emotion on it. She’s usually basking in an aura of calmness and decisiveness with a teasing tone of speaking but this is clearly portrayed as raw than calculated.

“And where exactly do you plan to sleep? The beds from the previous night are already removed.”, Shokuhou asked her.

Students passing by were peering at the scene with the open door which caused Misaka to blush.

“On the floor’, she whispered.

Students were passing by, obviously scripted by the weird movements they make. They were peering inside in an obvious manner. The ruckus earlier might have spread the news. “God, this was chaotic”, she whispered to herself. Shokuhou dismissed her so she continued to set up her sleeping quarters.

She laid the extra mattress on the floor, each room had complementary extras in their closets in case something breaks. She borrowed one of Okino’s pillows and placed it on the top. She was busily putting up sheets on the mattress when another girl added to the Shokuhou’s conversation.

“Here you go, Queen.”, a girl handed her a glass of iced tea with a straw.

“Thanks”, she waved dismissively.

They continued talking about the clique’s projects, mostly about having a meeting tomorrow for the exams. “So they actually study? Even the narcissistic princess?”, she thought to herself.

“My clique members are expected to have good grades and conduct. No one will think my clique is a group of dumb people”, she mentioned in the conversation.

“Of course, she’s still thinking of herself.”, Misaka thought to herself.

The members of her clique slowly dissipated as the time for bed slowly approached. She proceeded to change her pajamas after Shokuhou changed to silk pink pajamas. She brushed her teeth and washed her body. The soft green fabric of her clothing was comforting to her but it was repulsive to the narcissist. “You look like a neon-colored laughingstock”, Shokuhou blurted.

“You look like a pompous 6-year-old playing dress-up princess”, Misaka retorted.

“You look like a toad”, Shokuhou stood up.

“You’re a bully.”, Misaka raised her arms. “I have had it with you. For some reason, I keep seeing you everywhere.”, she frustratedly sighed.

“Maybe you’re following me”, Shokuhou arrogantly teased.

“Gah! Can you even hear yourself? Whatever, let’s just stop talking”, Misaka tried to be the bigger person. She was hoping Shokuhou would shut up, her hopes were not met though.

“That’s what sore losers say”, Shokuhou teased.

Misaka was so red. She was fuming but she bit her lip, not caring if it bled, to prevent another retort. She breathed in and out while Shokuhou laughed. She stayed in her spot while Shokuhou was looking at her amused. With that dumb look on her face, she stupidly dropped the glass on the edge of Misaka’s makeshift bed.

“Eh?”, Shokuhou stared at her hand, then the glass, then her hand, then Misaka’s face.

She was a sight to behold. Red face, constricted shaking and beady sweats, Misaka was incredibly mad. She was about to explode. Cackles of electricity was forming in the air.

“You did that on purpose!!”, she shouted at the top of her lungs.

“I did not!”, Shokuhou shouted.

After a bout of screams with Shokuhou not backing down for one second, Misaka dumbly realized that it was actually the truth.

“You’re as clumsy as a 2-year-old! How could you drop something while just standing and talking to somebody, not even talking just distracted or something! Are you perhaps slow in the brain?! You can’t even run or walk, you slowpoke!”, she shouted.

Before Shoukuhou could angrily defend herself, knocks came in the door.

“What?!”, Shokuhou shouted.

“This is the dorm mistress, refrain from using high voices this late at night please”, a meek voice came through the door.

“Yeah okay”, Misaka said.

They retreated to each other’s plans in silence. Shokuhou went to her bed. Okino was sitting on her bed innocently. Misaka was angrily laying in her bed like a statue. Purposely, missing the soggy part of the bed at the end. Okino was just waiting for the cooldown period before she invites Misaka to sleep with her on the bed. She didn’t want Shokuhou to think that she was taking sides.

“Just sleep here or something”, Shokuhou surprised the whole room with what she said.

Misaka was stunned to silence. After analyzing the sentence though, she still recognized the pompous attitude. “As if she was doing it at her goodwill when it’s actually her fault”, Misaka thought.

“No thanks”, Misaka muttered.

“Seriously? Fine!”, Shokuhou embarrassedly said.

Okino then invited her to her bed after a few minutes and Misaka readily agrees. She climbed up Okino’s bed and they laid there together under the blankets.

“Whatever”, Shokuhou whispered to herself.

oOoOo

“She’s so irritating!”, Misaka shouted.

People at “Joseph’s” were staring at the group by the window. A Tokiwadai girl was gesturing wildly and using loud language but nobody in the crowd dared to speak to the mad stranger. Meanwhile, Saten could only laugh at Misaka’s passionate anger. Kuroko, on the side, was fuming and envious of Okino for getting to sleep with her Onee-sama. Uiharu, on the other hand, was seeing stars with the untold stories of “Mental Out”.

“You seem pretty hateful”, Saten said.

“Tell me more”, Uiharu was swinging in her chair with excitement.

“I am. She’s a crazy narcissist. She forgot her notebook once and I saw her about to control a person to get it, she even accused me of stealing it. She sleeps in ‘til late morning and eats like a pig.”, Misaka was breathing heavily.

The group just listened to a very passionate Misaka until she ran out of energy to tell stories.

“Well, it sounds like you had a crazy week. I’m really happy though that everything turned out okay with the attack. We saw it on the news.”, Saten said.

“Onee-sama, what exactly did that Okino say to get you to sleep to her bed? Did you eat or drink anything she offered?”, Kuroko was heavily inquiring.

“Yeah. I mean, I’m glad that’s everything was taken care of.”, Misaka smiled. “And for you Kuroko, don’t even think about it. I know what’s running in that perverted mind of yours”, she continued.

“E-hehehehe”, Kuroko rubbed the back of her head.

“Well, it looks like everything’s back to normal”, Saten concluded. “Ain’t that right Uiharu?”, she questioned the girl.

On the side, Uiharu was researching facts on the famed “Mental Out”. “Blonde hair, Starry golden eyes to die for with an unmatched elegance, she is considered as the Queen of Tokiwadai in reference to her power, attitude, style etc.”, Uiharu was whisper-reading the words on the fansite.

“I guess she is”, Saten said.

oOoOo

The group was shopping at the toy station, and in lead was Misaka. She was staring very hard at the limited edition gekota stand, it was full of green plushies. Kids were lining up near the stand. “They might run out”, she thought alarmed. Kuroko was just looking at her Onee-sama dejected at the sight of her. She was staring at the toys so hard but made no move to get it.

“Ummm. Misaka, you can go and get it you know?”, Saten tried to urge the girl to move but she stays rooted on the spot. Her eyes were roaming at the area, checking for people who she might know from her class but there’s none.

“Alright, I’m going in. I-I’m just getting them for a friend-you know? Not because I have a collection or anything”, Misaka blushed.

“Whatever you say Onee-sama”, Kuroko smiled.

As Misaka started to pick out her plushie, the group stayed on their place. “She seems pretty cute right?”, Uiharu said.

“Uiharu!”, Kuroko suddenly screamed. “How dare you say that to Onee-sama, might you have a crush on her? Plus, she’s not just cute, she’s exquisite! How could you—“, the others tried to calm her while trying not to draw attention.

“This one is perfect”, Misaka hugged the green plushie. It had no broken parts and it had that untouched plastic cover. After looking thoroughly, she finally found it. Someone on her side got one of the plushies too, then she looked at the person when she noticed the shadow of a Tokiwadai uniform.

“Hokaze?”, she asked the purple-haired girl.

“Hey Misaka!”, the girl greeted.

“These plushies are perfect aren’t they. They’re so cute and soft!”, Misaka cheerfully said.

“Yeah, they are! I love them already.”, she paused. “Also, I heard a high concentration of stories about you and the Queen. You guys are just so cute together. You complement each other nicely.”, Hokaze smiled.

“Wh-what!! No, we do not! No offense, but we hate each other. She’s onto me! She bullies me and makes fun of me! Did you know she controls people willy-nilly?! She’s lazy and crazy!”, Misaka shouted.

“Well, you seem so loud with each other! I thought you guys are just loud friends who fight and tease a lot”, Hokaze rubbed her head.

“She’s the complete opposite of me”, Misaka finalized.

“Regardless of that, I’m quite happy that you guys are at least getting to know each other. I always wanted you guys to get along and be friends with each other. Shokuhou Misaki is quite the work right?”, Hokaze chuckled. “But with all that complex exterior, she also has a sense of kindness that she shows in her own unique ways. She’s just the type who doesn’t like thinking she cares about something when she secretly does”, she smiled.

“Umm. I think you guys are good friends but are you not mistaken?”, Misaka was genuinely confused. A small doubt was placed in her mind that Shokuhou might have convinced her clique that she’s some kind of angelic goddess.

Hokaze laughed. “It seems that way, I know, but trust me okay?”, she clutched Misaka’s hand.

“I’m just glad that you guys are now meeting each other more often and getting acquainted. Your relationship might be off to a rocky start but it can always get smooth, right? Give her time, she’ll develop from a tiger to a housecat. I see how she interacts with you and I can tell that she’s genuinely interested, you won’t see her sparing attention to just anybody. She barely looks at other people but to you, she’s always on full attention.”, Hokaze excitedly said.

The statement caught Misaka off-guard, “I guess”.

Hokaze Junko smiled brightly at Misaka, she was just glad that she and the Queen are making progress. She loves Shokuhou dearly and she would prefer it if Misaka would be a part of her best friend’s world. “So she could have an equal at her side, not just me”, she thought.


	7. Everything is Green, or is it Red?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Daihaseisai festival, things have slowly returned to normal with the small mishaps, teen drama and the occasional action. The girls' school is brimming with adolescent romance and the new talk of town just might be the two level fives. This is a slow burn of the Ace and the Queen in the bloodiest arena, Tokidawai middle school.

“Finally, the exams are finished!”, Misaka cheered as she passed the carpeted hallway. She looked at her surroundings and everything seemed brighter than usual. The flowers were in bloom and the sky was blue, everything pleased her.

“Onee-sama, please act in a more proper manner”, Kuroko scolded her on the side.

“And other than that, I got a perfect score!”, Misaka smiled to herself.

Kuroko could only sigh on the side at being ignored. “Well, besides the childishness, it is a bit cute”, she thought to herself. She looked on to her dear onee-sama, only for it to be broken by a familiar first-year nearing them.

“It’s her”, Kuroko loudly gasped. “Get away you filthy demon!”, she latched onto Misaka’s arm as she shouted frantically.

“Kuroko, what now?”, Misaka groaned but it was ignored with Kuroko’s ramblings. “It’s that lewd first-year who fantasizes you with another girl of her dreams. She’s a beast onee-sama. Under no circumstances should we talk to her”, Kuroko droned on.

“Hi! It’s Domen Mariko”, a chirpy first-year said.

“Get away from my onee-sama”, Kuroko warned the said “beast”.

“Misaka-sama, the club has a gift for you”, Domen blushed.

“Do you dare to ignore me? I work as the railgun’s secretary too, I’ll have you know. Every gift needs to be screened by me before it gets to her so hand it over”, Kuroko demanded as she possessively nuzzled her body in her Onee-sama’s arm.

“For me?”, Misaka asked surprised. “Really guys, you don’t have too. I’m really not into this stuff that you’re doing although I find it flattering. I don’t deserve so much of your devotion.”, Misaka continued.

“Onee-sama, are you ignoring me too?”, Kuroko interrupted. A sudden idea popped into her head, “Wait a minute, she’s ignoring me and she’s distracted”. She puckered her lips and got onto her tippy-toes as they continued their conversation, hoping to deliver a sweet kiss to her cheek.

“We really adore you Misaka-sama”, Domen smiled. “And this is for Shokuhou-sama too”, she whispered.

Although faint, Misaka heard it perfectly. “What did I say?! Stop with these delusions of yours. We’re schoolmates at best. We’re not in a secret relationship nor are we dating!”, Misaka frustratedly said and as soon as she felt a nearing presence of a pink-haired pervert, she delivered a shock of electricity. Kuroko laid in the floor dramatically, a victim of Misaka’s anger.

Domen’s hands fumbled into her bag and pulled out two pink envelopes. Neatly folded and scented, she clasped them with her nervous hands and raised them near Misaka’s figure. Her eyes shyly met the Railgun’s agitated ones but nevertheless, she dared to anger her. “Please accept this gift, it would mean so much for us. A lot of effort went into this”, she mumbled.

Reluctantly, Misaka grabbed it and opened one of the envelopes slowly. “What do they have now?”, she thought. Expecting an inappropriate photo of her or Shokuhou, she was genuinely surprised when she brought out a collection of ten pictures. There was a photo of her and Shokuhou eating in the cafeteria with the others although it was more focused on them both. She looked embarrassed with her cheeks flushed and Shokuhou was laughing boisterously at the side. She turned to the other photos and it was still them. Scanning the gift, all the photos were of them two. There was a photo of the time where she gave out the narcissist’s lost notebook, a photo where she was wrapped in a heated conversation with her at the bedroom’s door and other snippets where they were just seen together. One photo stood out though, it was another angle at the cafeteria picture. She had her head placed on her knuckle as her elbow laid on the table, complete with the signature sarcastic smile that looked almost like a scowl. Meanwhile, Shokuhou had that flushed face whenever she was trying to defend herself. The camera was focused onto them in high quality as the others were a blurred in a miniscule amount. She actually found that photo cute.

It was so natural. Her eyes bore into the figure in front of her with that familiar brash attitude. Shokuhou’s golden hair, her hands and her face contributed to a picture of frantic defense. No cunning nature or anger, just a friendly banter. “My god, we actually look like friends here”, Misaka thought to herself. Realizing what she just said, she blushed intensely and hurried to get rid of the cause of her rapid heartbeat. She hastily placed the photos back into the envelope, held it then dove her hand into her bag.

“We-Well. I still don’t like what you just gave me, but I’ll hate it if I waste your efforts. I’ll take this but please stop, for the love of God”, Misaka said.

“That’s okay”, Domen whispered. She then held out the other envelope, “Ummm. Would you please give this to Shokuhou-sama. It’s not that we don’t want to give it ourselves but we’ll have to pass through her clique and they’ll think this was some useless mail and I won’t be sure if Shokuhou-sama would receive it.”, she nervously continued.

Meanwhile, Kuroko stood up but the moment she saw the pictures, she collapsed once more and weakly banged the floor. She raised her hand and clutched the air as she dramatically reenacted Romeo and Juliet.

“You guys really are gutsy, you know. Fine but this is the last time I’ll willingly accept your gifts”, Misaka sighed.

She waved good bye and dragged the lifeless Kuroko to her next class. “What is up with this pervert?”, she stared at the sight of her whispering weird words, very disturbed.

oOoOo

It was a sunny Tuesday, the day after the exams. She should be enjoying this day but she was stuck doing something out of her guilt. She walked on to the famous room of the clique or as Misaka would like to call it, where Shokuhou chose to loiter. Members of the famous clique looked at her. It was disturbing to see some of them with red tint on their cheeks.

“Misaka, what brings you here?”, an overjoyed Hokaze Junko asked. “Make way everybody”, the others saw the frightening look on Hokaze’s face and they moved away to give Misaka a clear path.

“I’m just here to deliver something, don’t get the wrong idea.”, Misaka rubbed her nape.

“Please, please come in. She’s in the room, laying in the bed I think. Hold on.”, Hokaze ran to the room in frantic speed and she rushed all the other students out and before Shokuhou could speak about her confusion, she pushed Misaka in and closed the door. Hokaze looked at the other confused students.

“Nobody is to enter this room while the two of them are in there.”, Hokaze warned but at the inside, she was giddy at the thought of Misaka finally making the steps to a long-lasting friendship. “Finally”, she thought with a smile painted on her face. The others could only gulp at the sight of their leader’s right-hand woman.

Meanwhile, Misaka was struck confused. “Wh-what?”, she was dazed.

“Why are you here?”, Shokuhou questioned her.

“Don’t get the wrong idea. I’m not here on my own will but here”, she reluctantly stretched out her hand with a pink envelope clasped in her fingers, complete with that shy look.

“My, giving out love letters for me. I get it, you’re not here on your own will but you just couldn’t resist me. My god, the Railgun giving out pink scented love letters and going as far as requesting a private audience. How cute”, Shokuhou teased.

“What the hell?! No, this is from that damn club that you refuse to do something about. They’re making me hand it to you and it’s only the guilt of lying and wasting their efforts that I’m here. They’re scared of you and your craziness!”, Misaka hissed.

“What a compliment. They’re not scared of the third-ranked esper and they even go out to order her. Meanwhile, they’re scared of me. You know, you should really toughen up and change your image. They think of you as a brash powerful esper with a 3 year old’s brain who keeps a perverted friend around”, Shokuhou teased her.

“Just shut up and take it!”, she shouted.

Stretching out her hand, she shoved the letter on the bed. Shokuhou opened the envelope just to shut her up and she looked at the pictures. “What are these?”, Shokuhou laid them out.

“Are you perhaps a stalker?”, Shokuhou teased with a laugh.

“I told you it’s them, you narcissist”, Misaka groaned at the thought of the club.

Shokuhou silently studied them, not showing any hint as to what she’s thinking about on the inside. “This is actually pretty cute”, she thought as she stared at a picture in the cafeteria, angled where she can see a red-faced Misaka, embarrassed and frantic while she was laughing in a triumphant manner.

“Fine, I’ll keep these, only because I look pretty”, Shokuhou laughed. She’ll never say that she actually found the photos cute and that one photo overly cute.

“Guess I’m leaving then”, Misaka waved and went out the door.

Outside the room, nearby members of the clique blushed intensely as they heard Misaka’s voice through the door. They were stunned to silence and paralyzed as images flashed into their brain. Hokaze Junko was barely able to hold on as the guard to the door. “Just shup and take it”, “Just shut up and take it”, it repeated like a mantra in her head.

Everybody stared at Misaka Mikoto as she went out. She had a look of frustration and her body was tense. They couldn’t utter a word as she passed by wordlessly. Hokaze Junko could only gulp at the sight.

“They’re really into it. Even doing th-those kind of stuff at school”, one of the students thought to herself. Of course, no one would dare question it or spread it to anyone else. Their lady was “Mental Out”, everyone knows what she can do.

All their eyes flew past the open door and there lays their mistress, laying in the bed.

“I know what you people are thinking without the use of a remote. Get your minds of the gutter especially you Junko, you look ready to faint”, Shokuhou teased.

“She still has her innocence”, they all sighed with relief on their minds.

oOoOo

“Rankings? We don’t have to check at this hour. It’s full of people”, Misaka replied on their way to lunch after that disastrous morning agenda with the clique.

“But I’m so excited. I think I got an A again. I can understand your position onee-sama, you’ve always been on Group A so there’s no surprise there but it’s always an achievement to me”, Kuroko swayed as she walked.

“Fine”, Misaka relented.

They walked the hallway where the posters were at. She and Kuroko had to wait for the crowd to diminish bit by bit until they could come in front. After minutes of waiting, she found her name after looking at the “M” section and she saw the letter A.

“I’m in Group A!”, Kuroko joyfully said.

She landed her eyes on Shirai Kuroko’s name and saw an “A” beside it. Unknowingly, her eyes shifted under Shirai and saw Shokuhou. She looked at her ranking and saw an “A” near it too.

“How could that prissy princess get in group A”, she muttered to herself.

“What am I doing?”, Misaka thought to herself. She dismissed the idea and congratulated Kuroko as the merrily walked on to lunch. On her way, she heard first-years talking. It was still a big deal for them but one of them stood out. Kuroko was walking far ahead with joy saying things like her and her onee-sama are in group A.

“I swear. They always give high-ranking espers A and B. It’s so unfair. I’m in D but I bet it’s because I’m a level three. Of course, I can’t be in A with the two level 5s and four level 4s.”, one of the first years said.

Misaka grunted in annoyance and hurried along to Shirai Kuroko. “How petty can they be? It’s made up of school grades not power levels”, she thought. “Whatever, it’s always a big deal for first-years anyway and soon after they won’t care anymore”.

Meanwhile, the said girl was still infuriated. She was ranting to a group of three students, all in her class. She kicked the wall and as she saw the stupid face of that girl she got to know at the cafeteria fiasco, she just exploded.

“You’re Domen Mariko, right?”, she asked at the passing girl.

They were the last ones in the hallway and when she replied “yes”, she got kicked in the leg.

“You’re irritating you know? You’re one of those worshippers, right? You make first-years look dumb and irritating. Hell, for the first-time, I had the same sentiment to you when the railgun got mad. You’re making other people think they’re superior and something to be fantasized about while all they create is inequality.”, she pushed her to the wall at the end of her speech.

Domen was getting ready for a fight, meaning to control the metal in the hallway if they landed another punch. “Stop or I won’t hesitate to defend myself, Seno Ayame”, she said.

“So you know me? But really, four against one level three?”, Seno laughed.

“Hey, nobody’s looking at the charts, let’s check it out”, a group of girls were approaching the charts which made the four hesitant.

Seno left with the crew but she left a warning, “Whatever, this is not over. Soon as I see your face, you’re screwed.”


	8. Don't Forget It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Daihaseisai festival, things have slowly returned to normal with the small mishaps, teen drama and the occasional action. The girls' school is brimming with adolescent romance and the new talk of town just might be the two level fives. This is a slow burn of the Ace and the Queen in the bloodiest arena, Tokidawai middle school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I just managed to mass replicate my chapter 1-8 from fanfiction.net. Heehehehehe please support me. LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS, I read them and the collaboration between us keeps me going. Another thing I can say is that, AO3 is so much better when it comes to posting stories, quick and easy

Seno Ayame was a first-year, headstrong and outspoken. She was gifted with the ability of manipulating ice, although at a much lower level. There was nothing she hated more than that fact because in the world she steps on, levels are everything. It’s what gets you validated in life, respected and loved. She hated it, she loathed it. Looking at her right, she saw the Railgun eating with her Level 4 best friend and as that brown-haired girl smiled, everybody admired it. She saw it, she saw the eyes of other people. “How could they be so blind?”, she thought to herself. As her anger rose, she looked on to her table. With the steak finished, rice bowl empty and cream soup gone; she looked on to the window for something to distract her.

“Would you look at that?”, she grinned.

A lone figure was walking near the trees, calmly venturing out in a sunny day. Basking in the strong light, she stretched out her arms and continued drinking from a can.

“What is it?”, a girl in the table said.

“The perfect distraction”, Seno said to the other first-years she was eating with. “And she’s really stupid”, she continued.

The others looked on to the window and they saw the familiar face. She looked so naïve and it sickens Seno to the core.

“Girls like that are the reason girls like the railgun are worshipped”, she hissed.

Others agreed with the sentiment, already grinning at the thought of having fun in the ground. Seno was really happy that she found this bunch of people, although their feelings for rankings don’t run as deep as her, they still have the basic idea of it.

They stood up before lunch was over and proceeded near the trees. With grins on their faces, they began to map out plans and before they knew it, they saw the person of interest.

Domen Mariko was at the wrong place at the wrong time. The place was barren, a literal place of weakness for a metal manipulator, she never knew it would come back to bite her. She was strolling for some fresh air and a break from the constraints of Tokiwadai. The naked feeling of leaving out your power was supposed to help in the process of relaxation, how wrong she was. As she turned, she saw the sick grins of four people, quickly retracting a step at her surprise.

She knew these people. She knew them. She vividly remembers the incident from the past day.

“Domen Mariko, God, I hate you so much”, one of the girls behind Seno said and laughed.

“Why are you so keen on tormenting me?”, Domen shouted.

“Because you’re the bane of my existence. You are so naïve and so damn irritating. It would’ve been fun watching you prance around and make a fool out of yourself but you’re making us look like fools too. You’re so hung up on groveling under the shoes of high-ranking espers, it makes us first-years with the same level look bad.”, Seno’s figure grew tense.

“You’re just a bully, why don’t you admit it? You go out of your way just to hurt me.”, Domen grabbed small metal marbles from her bag.

“Neat. I know you’re a metal manipulator. Where’d you get the idea?”, Seno teased.

“I watch other people battle. The railgun uses coins and mental out uses a remote”, Domen responded.

“Look”, she sighed. “I hate them and I hate people like you. You might think that I’m a bully that I just hurt people. No, I correct the mistake of those who have wrong ideals and priority. Once you realize that, you’ll thank me.”, Seno calmly said.

“Just stop with your delusions!”, Domen launched a small metal ball that looked like a bullet only for it to be stopped by a very thick block of ice that rose from the ground.

“Ohhhhhhh. Honey, you’ll regret making the first move. We would’ve been way kinder if you remained calm and not hostile”, one of the girls said.

“Charge your light, Mika”, Seno grinned.

One of the girls stepped back, from Domen’s guess it was supposed to be Mika. “What does she mean by charge your light?”, she thought. She quickly vaporized it though at the sight of small ice blocks levitating in mid-air, wrapping the girls in a protective barrier. As Seno flicked her hand, the blocks shot out from their position and aimed at Domen’s form. The only idea she could think of was move to the right quickly while moving the 12 metal balls she held in high-speed. She covered her entire front and formed what seemed to be a tornado of quick and almost invisible bullets, crushing the ice before it hits her.

“Don’t forget about me”, one of the girls said before quickly shooting out of her position.

“Intensive speed”, Domen thought as she saw the figure launch before her. Her eyes flew to the patch of land that broke in the ground. “No, intensive strength”, she thought to herself. She launched 6 of the metal balls at the girl but they were swatted like bees by her hand. “Atleast she slowed down”, she thought. She saw the veins and reddening skin tone in her hand that was previously in her foot. She kept at it, not giving her any time to lunge at her. The balls dove to the ground from the sheer force of the girl’s strength and Domen had to concentrate to move them back to the air.

“They’re like flies!”, she shouted, irritated.

Seno flicked more squares of ice to her, like hail, so she had to drive all of her focus to maintaining control on two opponents. She did the same movement from a while ago, creating a tornado of 6 metal balls moving at the maximum speed she can muster to crush the ice before it hits her. It wasn’t as effective as before; the blocks of ice were smaller and sharper like spikes, making them hard targets, and small fragments were hitting her. She was wounded on her cheek and arms.

Suddenly, ice rose from the ground. A small patch of ice formed at her feet, keeping her still so she had to leave three metal balls in the air to deflect the hailstorm and three to crush the ice at her feet. She didn’t feel her control on the last six marbles at the side wavering. Suddenly, the girl with immense physical prowess lunged at Domen.

“Damn!”, she laid in the ground as she was pinned in the ground.

“Look, we’ll stop. All you have to do is make a bold statement in the cafeteria when everyone’s there. Dissolve that stupid club! Proclaim how stupid you were and that Misaka Mikoto was bullying to worship her. I want you stop giving her a superiority complex, got that?”, Seno approached.

“N-no”, she stuttered.

All her mind can see was the wall of the building. She’s not hoping for a miracle where she can move the whole building, but she was praying. She’s never moved anything other than lightweight things like marble and she even have trouble manipulating them when they’re plenty, but this was a call of desperation and survival. “Please, please, please”, she repeated the mantra in her head.

“Are you serious?”, Seno laughed.

She felt the strength contained in the girl’s foot. She couldn’t budge at all. It felt stifling and she couldn’t breathe but she looked on to the wall still. “It’s not time yet. If I use it, they won’t be caught off guard and it’ll be all for nothing”, she thought.

She fisted her hands until her knuckles turned white. “Please, I just need some metal to break off from the wall to hit them”, Domen prayed.

“I think she’s focusing.”, the girl pinning her down laughed. In her hand, she had six of the metal balls, crushing them like powder while the others were stuck frozen, three near her foot and three in the ground.

As a lone tear fell, she felt something different. At a weak cry of desperation when Seno kicked her leg again. A long metal spike shot out off the wall. It’s shape was ridiculous and it wasn’t a broken piece of the wall but almost like a sludge. “I reshaped it, I reshaped a metal. Oh god, I reshaped it.”, Domen was too stunned. “Gaining control of a metal’s malleable shape and bending it to different forms.”

It’s like the world stopped. “This, this is a level 4’s power”, she thought as more tears fell.

“Damn it!”, the one with immense strength fell to the ground as I hit her back and small metal spikes was lodged into her. She was bleeding.

“I knew it. She can only strengthen different parts of her body at a time. I can catch her by surprise”, she thought.

“Well, well. Nice trick!”, Seno clapped.

“I’ll celebrate later”, Domen said as happiness coursed through her veins. She focused all her strength in making all the frozen metal marbles move until the ice cracked under pressure.

“Think we’re that weak?!”, Seno taunted.

The other girl at the back finally made a move, she approached the wounded girl. A part of her felt guilty but she knew that at any given chance, she could be the one that was bleeding that hard. The girl knelt and her hands grew gold when she touched the wounds. “No, she’s a healer!”, Domen screamed in her mind.

“I can see your surprise. This will be a never-ending battle with her on our side. She can fix external gashes and small wounds like your metal did in about 30 seconds. Just wait for that and she’ll be back in shape and pin you to the ground again.”, She laughed and after a few seconds where Domen was still stunned, she raised her hand. “Now!”, she commanded as she raised her hand.

A blinding flash of light hit her. It was so strong that she felt like she had gone blind. She groped for anything and she tried her best to rotate her metallic balls at high speed around her to at least protect herself. She felt a tornado of ice shards hitting her. Left cheek, right cheek, hand, shoulder, knee, there were cuts everywhere. She opened her eyes on instinct and they flashed again. It was burning her eyes. “They must have a physical signal whenever she opens her eyes”, Domen thought. “When she raises her hand, of course. Gah! No! God, I can’t even see it!”, Domen screamed in her mind.

“This is just pitiful. Look, we’ll keep coming back until you do as you’re told. We’ll leave some wounds and go on our merry way and next time we see you again”, Seno laughed “You’re screwed”, she finished.

“No!”, Domen shouted with her eyes closed, kneeling on the floor.

“Come on!! I know how a level 3 works! It’s hard to actually freeze things, mix ice with an object, a maximum volume of ice that I can control, density, weight and all that jazz and by the looks of it, you can only control 12 at a time, weakly too. Do you honestly think you’re gonna beat us with your small marble toys?! Look, my pal is back in shape too and she can crush you like a marshmallow”, Seno frustratedly sighed.

“Fifteen”, Domen whispered.

“What was that?”, Seno asked.

“I can control large metal objects great when they’re just one but it takes a whole lot of concentration to control fifteen different objects at different directions”, Domen shouted.

“What are you saying?”, Seno asked.

“I can control fifteen!”, Domen shouted.

Right then, three metal ball sprouted from the ground. It hit the girl who can control light right at her chest, knocking her down. The healer was shot right in the head making her fall, and the one with strength was caught by surprise as she was shot on her foot. She clutched

“Wh-what?”, Seno asked surprised.

“I burrowed them to the ground, it took a lot of my concentration to move it and it was just pure luck that three of the people kept stationary in a spot. At this rate, I’m just moving my marbles blindly.”, Domen breathed heavily. “There were metal balls in my shoes”, she finally collapsed on the spot.

Seno Ayume was exhausted and frustrated. She hated being treated like a fool and she exploded. “Tssk! Pompous brat! This is what she teaches you! You think you can beat me just because you have three more toys! It’ll only be minutes before they regain their senses. Lights will blind you repeatedly! My friend will crush you and even though I’m tired, I’ll be healed continuously! You’re dead!”, she breathed rapidly.

Suddenly, crisps of static fell into the air. The crackling sounds of electricity appeared like a winged beast. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”, Misaka Mikoto looked at the scene. Domen was wounded and placed in a catatonic state, surrounded by ice shards in the ground. Metal balls were idly rolling in the soil and three students were standing up while one girl looked utterly mad. At the sight of her, Seno’s friends froze. It was surprise then fear, cold hard fear crawled in their skin.

“Seno, I think we should go”, they tugged at their leader.

“No, fight. She’s one person and we’re four.”, Seno grinned manically then raised her hand, “Do it now!”, she shouted.

A blast of light hit Misaka and she fell blind for a few seconds. She closed her eyes with a scowl. “Now!”, Seno shouted. With the flick of her hand, a large block of ice the size of a person went her way but at a bolt of electricity, the block shattered like glass from the pressure. She tried freezing her body but at the slow pace, it broke before it could even touch her ankle. The girl with immense strength fell to the floor as a large voltage hit her, before she could even touch the Railgun. A massive dome of electric charges wrapped her as she stood untouchable.

“I can still sense you”, Misaka whispered as she shot electricity at the healer and the light manipulator.

“Just stop it. I don’t want to hurt anybody but if you continue hurting Domen, I’ll have to report you”, Misaka warned as she slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the light.

“Gah! You’re so full of yourself! You think you’re all that just because you’re a level 5 and I’m a level three. No, all of us here are level three’s! You don’t understand how sick I am, how sick the people are with the unfairness that you cause and still, still there are people worshipping you! You must like hearing the levels of people, levels lower than you and you hear it like music! You say your level so proudly while I bear the pain of speaking of my level. I’m a level three, I’m weak and I can’t do anything! I hear it every day while I yearn to destroy you and your mindless followers!”, Seno shouted at the top of her lungs, only stopping to breathe.

“You hurt people in the names of accusation. You’re hurt, I get it. But still, hurting Domen, making people bleed to force your ideals.”, Misaka’s gaze darkened. “You sicken me”, she slowly walked towards her.

Seno could only stare in fear at her impending doom. Her ragged breathing and red face were twisted in a monstrous mixture of anger and terror.

“Level this, level that, all you continue to talk about are levels.”, she kept walking in a steady pace. “Whenever you gain your obsessive anger and think you can just destroy anybody you want because they’re my friends”, she looked at her with hardened brown eyes. “Or because they’re me. You already said it yourself”, she paused right in front of her.

She raised her hand and placed it at her shoulder. The small whips of electricity vanished and the eerie silence was broken by fury, “Make sure you don’t forget your level”.


	9. Fragility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9
> 
> Hi guys! I'm back. I'm sorry that I was late but I really got into learning piano. To all the readers who know a thing or two with piano, please guide me. I learned some pieces like the start of Fur Elise and easy pieces like "Mad World" but then I learned that it's not all just that, there are scales, fingering, chords, intervals and all that stuff and all I can basically do is read notes on a staff so I brought Alfred's Adult All-in-one piano course to learn stuff. Thing is, I plan to learn on my own, is it possible? Also, I plan to improve my writing style. Last chapter was a bit rushed let me know if my writing style improved.
> 
> Back for more? Leave a review.

Seno Ayame’s blood was boiling hot with rage. Ironically, she was described by her peers as having an unwavering cool body temperature but she’s ready to question her very anatomy because she felt absolutely mad. Her uniform was suffocating, she was sweating, and she just felt this scorching heat within her. Walking down the long hallway never felt more embarrassing. It’s been one day since the fiasco and she’s the only one involved in the fight who wasn’t confined at the school clinic. By now, she was sure everyone was asking about the four students who looked like they were dragged by wolves.

“It’s her, isn’t she?”

“Another brainless gossiper”, she thought to herself.

Everyone in this institution were empty-headed to her. She scratched an itchy bandage at her face and as it got crumpled, she got even more irritated.

“I’ll make her pay.”, she repeated the words in her head.

She had a grand plan. She would destroy the reputation of the Railgun, tell all the freshmen that the very reason those four were at the hospital was because she instigated a fight. She would be painted as a bully and she would be hated. Reputation is a fragile thing and worse thing is, it’s completely exposed to everyone. Her grand step would include riling up the Railgun until she snaps at a public place and as she lets out sparks of lightning, even the faintest noticeable blue in the air, she would drop to the ground in a state of mock paralysis. She would blame her low immune system and finally, nobody would worship her anymore. They’ll be able to see what she really is to her, the villainess.

A swift turn to the right and she arrived at the classroom. Breathing in and out, she put on a mask and proceeded to build her stage.

“You’re telling me, a second-year level five student fought four freshmen on lunch time?”, a pink-haired girl asked.

“Well, it’s up to you if you believe me or not”, Seno Ayame feigned ignorance. In truth, all she needs to do is plant seeds of doubt into the students’ minds.

“That’s a really heavy accusation. It’s not that I don’t completely believe it, but I think I need a lot more evidence to be convinced”, another said.

“Suit yourself”

Before the class had started, she sat near the chattering girls to tell them her so-called “I’m the victim” story. She chose those girls because they chatter like broken speakers, repetitively annoying. Soon, the students will spread the words themselves to the class and Seno would only need to sit back and watch the fire burn brighter.

“No way! Domen was a fan wasn’t she?”, a meek girl asked at the corner.

“I know, it’s weird. Well, I mean it is a _rumor_ at most but have you seen her snap at the cafeteria? Maybe she got irritated?” a confused girl whispered.

“I don’t think it’s true. We’re talking about Misaka-sama here. She’s a bit rough but she isn’t a criminal”

“There’s a 5% chance of that happening, but still there is a chance”

“What, really?”  
  
“Impossible, I refuse to believe it”

“That’s really stupid. Why would she even do that? What will she gain?

All around people were talking about the Railgun and nothing could make Seno’s day grander. She was finally getting close to making it even with Misaka. She has it all planned out and the sweet topping to her list would be the last step, celebrating it with her friends. She would break the news to them right after she gets dropped off into the clinic. She would feign sickness but then surprise them by jumping out of her blanket.

Grinning, she continued her performance.

oOoOo

It was a hot summer day at Tokiwadai and Misaka could feel the warmth in her skin. The rays of the sun were passing through the large windows at her side, giving her plates of food a bright shine. The only upside to it was that it looked a bit more appetizing. Placing a spoonful of meat at her mouth, she thought about the fiasco that ensued. Four girls were at the clinic and one was walking around spinning lies like thread since yesterday. The thoughts were making her irritated. “It’s that damn heat”, she thought.

“Onee-sama, are we not going to do something about it?”, Kuroko was elegantly munching on a cookie.

“Just let it go. There are enough things to worry about. We have school, you have judgement, I have these rumors of Shokuhou which is now thankfully buried in rumors of me being a violent bully.”, she paused and sighed. “Well, I guess there’s something to gain from it”.

“When I get my hands on her, I’m going to charge her with slander and assault”, Kuroko huffed.

“Don’t even try. You’re going to make it worse. Just let it go. It’ll die down anyway. Next thing you know, a new gossip will rise and the girls will have something new to nibble on.”.

They continued eating in silence. Misaka was contemplating the events that happened since the terrorist attack. “And to think that it hasn’t even been a month”, she thought. Kuroko, on the other hand, was worried for her onee-sama. She saw it even though she doesn’t speak on the matter. Her onee-sama was weary, there were bags on her eyes and she seems more unmotivated and easily irritated.

“What exactly happened when you confronted her, onee-sama?”, she couldn’t help but ask about it.

Another sigh flew out of Misaka’s lips, “She was angry, hateful and vengeful. She was stuck on this imaginary version of me that she grew to hate. I, um, I can’t comprehend it so I said something that she was sensitive about. It must’ve triggered her.”.

“Onee-sama”, Kuroko paused, “What did you say exactly?”

A long pause was in the air before Misaka whispered, “When you think of me, make sure you don’t forget your level”.

Both of them locked their eyes and for a split second, Kuroko felt paralyzed. For a long time, Shirai Kuroko had not felt this way. It had been ages since she last felt this feeling of a gap between them. It was non-existent now but the words she said gave her the feeling she used to feel when they weren’t friends, inferiority.

“Onee-sama, what you said, I think she’s- she’s really vengeful. I can see why she’s very determined”, Kuroko said.

A nonchalant wave of Misaka’s hand flew into the air, “I know right, Shokuhou is obviously having a field day about this whole dilemma I have. Don’t get me wrong, I regret it but when I saw her beating Domen like a chop of meat, I got really mad”.

Kuroko grew even more concerned. They ate in silence as she heavily thought about the new information she gained.

“Misaka-sama, I really have to tell you something”, Kuroko didn’t even notice the newcomer as she quickly turned around and there she was, Seno Ayame.

Misaka, on the other hand, didn’t fail to notice her approach. In this scorching heat, she could feel the quick change of temperature.

“Just us two, as much as possible”, Seno continued.

Shirai Kuroko slowly stood up. She glanced at Seno’s hard dominating stance then at her onee-sama’s lazy look. She was only leaving her presence because she gave her a look, a soft look with her honey brown eyes urging her to go and get out of her troubling mess. Who was she to refuse it? She walked away, out of the cafeteria, and into her fellow-first years studying early at her next classroom.

Misaka’s head was propped on her hand, her bangs covered one of her eyes and her fingers steadily drummed the table.

“Do you know how fast rumors rise and die?”, Misaka swirled the ice in her drink, “Like flies”.

“Oh, so you are aware of what happens at the mere commoner tier of your pyramid. I thought you were just insensitive of what people are saying about you or maybe you just didn’t care about us”, Seno mocked.

“Not this again”, Misaka looked at her, “For the last time, you’re imagining me in your deluded fantasy made by some complex you have”

“What you said to me begs to differ. God, I can’t forget i—”

“You’re obsessed. I can’t believe you still have the audacity to slander me. You’re hurt and trapped and you’re coping by abusing others.” Seno’s words were cut off.

She lounged back at her seat, masking the irritation with a cracked grin, “Funny, that’s what everyone thinks about you now.” 

Misaka looked at her dead in the eye. She leaned back then crossed her arms. A sudden hush fell over them. The people at the room were thinning but some were still eating. Some looked at them and some tried to hear what they were saying but they were too far away. They knew the tension though. They could see it in their stances, hard eyes, fast voices and stiff shoulders.

Seno continued to provoke her, “Why can’t you just admit it? The moment you said those words to me, I got to see a rare side of you”

“It was a slip of the tongue caused by your insane bullying”, Misaka was ignored.

Seno grinned, “I saw the real side”.

“You know it. You know your power and you know how you’re above a lot of people. You don’t care about them. You know you hurt others, unintentionally too.”

Misaka was getting irritated by the second. The distinct phrasing of her words was reminding her of the greatest mistake she had made.

“You think you’re innocent, you’re not. You’re responsible for –”

“Enough!”, Misaka shouted. Her head was throbbing. These past days she had just been so irritated and frustrated with how Domen was being treated and a part of her blamed herself. She didn’t say it, not even to Kuroko. She’s done it again. Just like all the sisters who were killed and placed in danger, another one was hurt by being involved with her. The thought makes her so sick that bile was rising from her throat. Unknown to her, Seno Ayame was having the highlight of her day, just a small push and she would finish it.

“You’re responsible for others being hurt”

Misaka was boiling with anger but before she could even shout or move, a cold pale hand was placed on her shoulder.

“Calm down”, the smooth voice of Shokuhou silenced the table and it got Misaka back to her senses. The anger that would trigger a blue wisp of electricity died down.

Shokuhou Misaki’s golden eyes bore into the first-year’s surprised gaze. She saw it, the confusion, the fright, the anger then the explosion.

“Of course it had to be you!! Damn it! It’s always your type!”, Seno clutched her hair. Her pale exterior was unusually red and her fingers dug into her head. Her expression was crooked and undistinguishable with the multiple movements of her hand. Misaka was worried but Shokuhou only looked on. The cooks and staff looked at the sight in silence and the other students were worried and disturbed as they contacted a teacher.

“Are you doing this?”, Misaka whispered.

“You already know the answer. This is all her.”, Shokuhou calmly clutched the first-year’s shaking fingers and placed it back to the table just as the teachers arrived.

“Misaka, what happened?”, a teacher asked.

“I think she’s having a breakdown.”

Shokuhou softly stood her up and handed her to the teachers. They didn’t fail to notice the rare amiable presence of the two girls. At the back of their heads, they all thought about what the first-year said and by the looks of it, it might be miraculously right. They were side by side and they even glanced at each other. But they both got moving when Shokuhou shot them a look and Misaka stared at them weirdly when they were just standing. Dusting herself off, the blonde left the scene saying how she might be late for class. Misaka too, soon followed.

oOoOo

“I was so close. I was so close. I had it. I had it. I had it!”, Seno kept repeating the words over and over again in her head. It was right in her grasp and she was shoved away from it. She was humiliated again and the whole student body was pitying her. She thrashed her hands wildly while she was confined in her dorm room. Breathing out, she decided to walk on the hallways to clear her mind. It was curfew time but at this point, who cares?

Suddenly, two bodies collided her. Ah, fellow delinquents. “Watch it!”

“You really have anger issues you know?”, a silky voice said.

“Wh-what?”

Between the two bodies, golden hair shone in the darkness and glowing yellow eyes illuminated the night like a candle. She looked on the two girls who bumped her were in fact, part of the notorious clique. She felt her pulse quicken. Her eyes moved frantically, she wanted to run but she felt paralyzed with fear.

“What are you going to do to me? I swear, I’ll freeze you before you even get your remote. I’ll do it. I can- I can—“, her words were cut off as Shokuhou Misaki embraced her.

She was surprised. She frantically tried to fight it but she felt it, she just felt herself wanting to break down and the warmth of another person feels – just feels right. Her words were muffled but she continued anyways. A soft hand gently was gently placed in the frightened girl’s face. Seno couldn’t help but cry while Shokuhou’s eyes closed.

“Shhh, It’s okay. Shhh, You’re okay. You’re okay”

Sobs and words of affirmation were the only things heard. The two girls with them remained quiet while Seno was mixing up her words with sobs. “It’s- I- I just wanted to – to prove that I can do it”

Misaki softly stroked the first-year’s hair. She softly pulled back and kissed her forehead and her crown as she continued to listen to Ayame’s sobs.

“I know you’re hurt. You’re broken. I can feel it but you know what?”, Misaki paused. “You’re pretty with your white hair, blue eyes and pale skin. You’re not fat, just chubby but you can remove that with exercise, you’d like that right? You’re powerful with your ice and you’re financially capable. You’re not weak and incompetent”, Shokuhou’s golden eyes stared at the red eyes of Seno. Her ability had interfered with her body’s anatomy and her eyes, they were so translucent and colorless that the red just took over.

She continued to nuzzle her face on her neck and cry her heart out. “You look like her so much. You even feel like her. The weakness and the vulnerability, if only I could help her back then”, Shokuhou said as she pulled back and looked at her.

She touched her hair and ran her fingers down to her damp cheeks and pale lips.

“But at least I can help now.”, Shokuhou continued.

“What do you mean?”, genuine confusion was present in Seno.

“You were testing my patience and you’ve caused so much ruckus and trouble at this school but what I’m giving you is mercy and forgiveness and a gift only I could give. It’s the only way I can help people.”, Shokuhou pressed the cold metal of her remote at the girl’s forehead, meeting little wisps of white hair.

“You’ll be happy. You won’t worry a thing, not like before. You’ll feel the same way but everything bad will just be lighter. You’ll want to reach the goals to improve yourself. You’ll exercise, study, help people and you’ll just be – happier.”, Shokuhou softly smiled as Seno’s eyes fearfully looked to her. Shaking fingers held into Shokuhou’s hand so the blonde once again embraced her as she pressed the remote at the back of her head. “It’s okay, it’s okay”, she murmered.

“I’ll fix you.”


	10. I Feel the Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Daihaseisai festival, things have slowly returned to normal with the small mishaps, teen drama, and the occasional action. The girls' school is brimming with adolescent romance and the new talk of town just might be the two level fives. This is a slow burn of the Ace and the Queen in the bloodiest arena, Tokidawai middle school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder why Misaka is so angry.

**Chapter 10**

**Back for more? Leave a review. Anyways, I’ve been on the slow transition to a more serious arc now that the quirky one is nearing its end.**

“I still can’t believe it.”, Misaka mumbled.

  


Kuroko and Misaka were walking to their dorm at the late afternoon. It had been three days since the fiasco at the cafeteria, Three of Seno’s goons and Domen were long discharged from the clinic but what surprises her the most was Seno Ayume herself. The girl was studying, exercising and most baffling of all, smiling. She welcomed the goons, that was for sure but she also apologized to Domen. She apologized publicly, in the cafeteria, a public place, a very public place. “It- it’s not her style. What the heck?”, Misaka thought.

  


Kuroko threw her onee-sama a glance. She had been stuck in a thinking posture ever since they started walking. Her eyes were a bit livelier but she’s still worried. She seems off these past few days.

  


“Onee-sama, let’s just be happy. The fiasco’s over.”, Kuroko tried to cheer her up.

  


“Yeah, yeah, I think you’re right. I should calm down and continue to go to school like normal”, Misaka forced a smile while sipping a can from the vending machine.

  


Her fingers were twitching and she was heavily agitated. She felt like she drank a gallon of coffee. She couldn’t sleep the past few days and “what is with this increased paranoia?”, she thought. She had a small bout of coughs. Tiredly, she brushed her fingers in her bangs to let the air hit her warm forehead, much to Kuroko’s delight. She practically drooled on the action. “Onee-sama, I love you”, she jumped at the older girl, forgetting her early dilemma at the call of sensual nature.

  


oOoOo

  


“Arcade, it is”, Misaka hummed to herself.

  


After classes, Kuroko and Uiharu still had Judgement reports to be done while Saten had to review for a study and that leaves Misaka to stand-read a manga. After a hefty amount of reading, she proceeded to go to the arcade to let off some steam from the day. She was so active that she ended up raising her hand in every question at class. “Am I approaching a period or something?”, she sighed.

  


Grabbing some money from her wallet, she approached the door and the stand. She placed the bill in exchange for some arcade coins. A small amount was placed in her uniform pocket for her trusty railguns and the others were dancing on her hand’s electricity.

Right, Left, Right, Left, Up, Down, Left, Right, the joysticks were moving in impressive speeds. Misaka had attracted quite a crowd. “Piece of cake”, she thought. At this rate, she was sure that she would get a new high score.

  


“I swear, I see that girl every week in here”, a man behind her said.

  


“She’s scary”, another man joked.

  


Misaka paid them no mind and continued on to beat the high score she set a week ago. “Just a bit more left”, Misaka focused all her strength to reach it when this weird noise came out of the game. It was a descending tone in the piano that goes from C to a B then a B flat then an A. The game stilled to a black screen then a colorful image, resetting the sound to a cheerful tone with a save option.

  


“No!”, Misaka grumbled.

  


She lost right before the pivotal part. She hated this. Grabbing another coin, she inserted it into the machine and continued the quest to beat the high score. “Here we go!”, she excitedly thought to herself.

  


She lost again.

  


“Another try”, she whispered to herself.

  


She lost again.

  


“Are you kidding me? Why can’t I beat this high score I made?!”, she grumbled to herself.

  


Unknowingly, small sparks of electricity were appearing around her and it alarmed the crowd. The arcade owner came by to warn her with the use of esper abilities, “Miss, this is a safe place. I don’t recommend the use of esper abilities”. Misaka had the decency to look sheepish at the comment. “If it’s okay Miss. I would really want you to vacate the area. Take out your aggression somewhere, not my arcade.”, the man sighed.

  


Misaka’s fingers were twitching. “This is the worst day”, she was saying to herself as she walked to the park.

  


Back at Tokiwadai, before she hit the arcade, she felt incredibly twitchy at class. “What I was thinking?”, she threw her head back in exasperation.

  


Her teacher was simply writing a problem in the board from the textbook, showing it as an example. “7?”, a girl was called to answer the motion problem. “That’s not the answer I was looking for but close enough, it was a 5”, the teacher said.

  


With a ridiculous nerve, Misaka raised her hand. “I think she’s right”, she spoke even before the teacher permitted her.

  


“Misaka, I do wish you speak in an orderly manner but what was that?”, the teacher looked back.

  


“The answer’s 7. It would have to be a 1 in the given rate and not a 7 for it to be a 5”, Misaka answered.

  


After careful pondering, the teacher looked back at her book. “Oh yes, I seem to have mistaken the 1 and the 7. They do look quite a look alike. Thank you Misaka for pointing that out”, the teacher smiled. And in that second, people slowly tilted their heads towards her direction. No one else couldn’t point out changing the “1” even if they were sure it was not a “5” as the answer.

  


At the looks, Misaka snapped out of her trance. “Ah-ah, Ehhhhh. I just caught it ‘cause I think I saw a similar problem before. Aha-Ahahahaha”, Misaka rubbed the back of her head.

  


“This is all because of that girl Seno. She’s been causing havoc at school, bullying people because of her. She even touched the topic of her sisters. She even had the nerve to call her out that people are hurt because of her and that thing with Shokuhou too. Why did Shokuhou help me? Of course, she can see Seno’s plan from a mile away. Shokuhou’s adept at reading people but why would she help me?!”, Misaka rumbled her head after recalling the painful memory from hours ago.

  


“No- no! I don’t want to. Let go!”, a girl shouted.

  


“What?”, Misaka turned away from the vending machine she was going too and looked to her right. Near a thick line of trees, an older girl was trying to shout with a man’s hand on her mouth. There were four men, all dressed like hooligans. Ugly T-shirts with big prints of skulls and snakes were stretched by their fat bodies. “The sun’s still shining. It isn’t even night time”, Misaka thought to herself as she walked over.

  


“Relax, sweetie. Don’t shout or we’ll be forced to get rough”, the tallest man gave a sadistic grin.

  


The girl could only look at the guy with tears clouding her vision. She was horrified but out of nowhere, a young girl appeared.

  


“What the heck do you think you’re doing?”, Misaka said.

  


“Another little girl”, the one who had her hand on the girl’s mouth spoke.

“Playing hero maybe?”, the tallest said.

  


“Listen kid, if you don’t move away now. We’ll let you join the fun whether you want it or not”, the supposed leader said. Misaka noticed the proud face.

  


“It’s the afternoon. Don’t you guys get embarrassed or something?”, Misaka sneered.

  


“Listen you little Tokiwadai girl, you might be a Level 3 or even a Level 4 esper but were four men and we’re espers too. That’s gonna pose a challenge, no matter your level. You hear me?!”, the tallest said.

  


“You know what, grab her. Let her join in!”, the leader laughed.

  


Two men charged, the tallest and the supposed lackey who haven’t spoken yet. The lackey summoned a weak ring of fire to encircle Misaka and trap her while an entrance poked out for the other man to charge inside. The man threw a punch and Misaka dodged. She heard a loud beat of wind at the fist. “Strength? That sounded like a really strong punch”, she thought. She continued dodging the fists.

  


“N-no”, out of her peripheral, Misaka saw the girl being grabbed inappropriately.

  


Her anger hardened at the sight. “They have no guilt at all!”, Misaka screamed in her mind as she saw the leader laughing manically as she pried open the girl’s vest.

  


“Stop it!”, blue wisps of electricity surrounded her body.

  


“Electromaster! Knock her out quickly!”, the leader said. His focus was shifted from the crying girl’s body.

  


“Too late”, Misaka electrified the thugs. The pyromancer couldn’t control the fire quick enough to subdue her. They laid sprawled out in the ground before the other two could even reveal their abilities. Unfortunately, her electricity set up the alarm for a technological disturbance. “Really?!”, Misaka sighed. “Well, nothing to be done now. I’ll call judgement to explain”.

  


“They’re –perverts”, the stranger sniffed. Her eyes were rimmed red and she could barely button her white top. Her vest was thrown in the ground. “It will be a while before these guys wake up. Honestly, Academy City shouldn’t accept guys like them.”, Misaka said as she picked up the cloth on the ground.

  


“Thanks”, the girl cried out as Misaka handed her vest. She noticed how the girl seems like a high schooler, a few years older her. “It’s really no problem. After what happened to you, they deserve to be put in bars and you deserve to be treated well”, she smiled.

  


Suddenly, the girl hugged her. “I’m sorry. I-I just feel so-so weak right now and you’re, you’re a savior”, she seemed to cry harder than before. “Why did you have to say those kind words?!”, her tears were staining Misaka’s uniform now, not that she minded. “U-umm. It’s okay really. You—you can cry all you want. No, that sounded wrong. Umm.. Let’s see, just think about how everything might be better tomorrow. Aha-Ahahaha.”, Misaka really did try her best to cheer her up. “I’m not the best at situations like these.”. Misaka’s blush at the girl’s sudden proximity was prominent. She’s rarely hugged by the girls from her school, let alone strangers. If it wasn’t for what happened earlier, she would’ve been electrified.

  


“It’s okay”, the girl chuckled, to Misaka’s delight.

  


The delight was short-lived apparently.

  


“ONEE-SAMA!”, Kuroko’s whole body twitched.

  


The stranger slowly let her arms fall to look at the judgement girl who suddenly teleported. “Oh, Judgement got here fast”, she smiled. A silence enveloped the trio after that sentence, “Huh?”.

  


Kuroko was convulsing, if that’s what you call it. Her body laid in the ground and she trashed like a feral animal. Misaka could only look at the sight, urging the stranger to get away from this “display of illness”.

  


Kuroko saw it all. Out here in the tree line of the parks, where there are very limited people, this girl was rendezvousing with her Onee-sama. “How desperate of you! To throw yourself in the arms of Onee-sama with your vest off and your top open! No girl from Tokiwadai would dare steal a hug from the Railgun! You might have a mature figure and the air of an older age but I’ll have you know Onee-sama likes cute little girls like me not old mothers!, Kuroko shouted at the top of her lungs.

  


“Ku-ro-ko!!!!!”, Misaka electrified Kuroko to the ground while the stranger just stared wide-eyed at the pair. “This girl was a victim of lewd behavior and if anyone’s stealing hugs here, it’s you, you perv! Now go do your Judgement duty with the gang of thugs back here! Honestly”.

  


“Onee-sama!!”, Kuroko cried out before she did her duty at the blue spark of warning.

  


Misaka sighed, “Here, I’ll tie your ribbon. Sorry with the weird judgement girl”. Kuroko could only viciously look at the pair like candy was stolen from her and she was mocked with it. “Weird Judgement girl”, Kuroko repeated with a mocking voice.

  


“What was that?!”, Misaka shouted at the pink-haired junior. “Nothing, Onee-sama!”, Kuroko shivered.

  


Suddenly while Kuroko was cuffing the thugs, a black van came rolling in. “Anti-Skill?”, she thought. Misaka and the stranger looked on to the black van as two men came out, fully equipped with weapons and armor.

  


“What happened to the men, here? We were notified with a disturbance. A group of four thugs were described to be harassing someone. We suspect that it’s the notorious esper gang, Snakes.”, the guy interrogated.

  


“Well, here they are. I cuffed them.”, Kuroko sarcastically commented.

  


The guy’s mouth twitched with irritation. “This is out of your jurisdiction and acting on it is punishable. We’ll take it from here.”

  


“Excuse me but I was notified of an electrical disturbance before I saw what was happening here”, Kuroko countered.

  


“And you? What are you doing here? We see no judgement band.”, the other guy said.

  


“I saved her from assault. She was about to get molested in broad daylight!”, Misaka said in frustration.

  


“You severely damaged these guys and you’re a civilian? That would have consequences, kid. We need to know what really happened here. The Judgement girl will say the story”, the officer said.

  


“Why you?!”, Misaka’s anger was rising. She had just saved a girl and now, she’s being punished! “Onee-sama”, Kuroko grabbed Onee-sama’s arm to tell her to stop.

  


“The girl you can see right here”, Kuroko brought the stranger forward. “was being assaulted by a group of four. I arrived here and her vest was removed and her top wide open. Misaka Mikoto, a civilian, saw the scene and saved her, just in time. There are scorch marks on the ground from a pyromancer and the savior is an electric manipulator. Clearly, a fight has broken out to save the girl and that explains why they had to be subdued with force because they didn’t let the girl go. By all means, this girl saved her”, Kuroko calmly explained.

  


The officer clicked his tongue, “Fine then”.

  


Meanwhile, Misaka was boiling with anger. She let out an agitated cough. This day had been a very bad day and it was seeping into her skin and mind. She just felt so on edge and her head was aching and her skin was tingling.

  


“I wouldn’t have to save her, if it weren’t for you guys always arriving late!”, Misaka shouted.

  


“Onee-sama”, Kuroko grabbed her arm. “Onee-sama, please, this is hardly the time to let out your frustration. We must go to the dorm before curfew.”, Kuroko pleaded with her.

  


“Listen to your friend, kid”, the Anti-Skill officer’s tall figure went right in front of Misaka.

  


Misaka coughed. “This, this, this useless excuse of an officer had the nerve to go right in front of her and tell her to scram?! He didn’t even do anything good! I bet- I bet this old guy doesn’t even have the same fighting experience as half the people her age. There are those people her age that work for the dark side, she herself had to fight her way for her sisters.”, she thought. Unknowingly, sparks of electricity were appearing.

  


“Wielding your esper ability is threat of assault. We can give you a warning for that”, the guy said.

  


Her anger rose and for a second, she wanted to shock the annoying guy when, she suddenly felt like falling. Her head throbbed. “Wh-what?”, she whispered. Faintly, she could hear the two girl’s voice calling after her, “Onee-sama” and “Are you okay?”. She couldn’t respond. She was coughing so much that blood actually started to come out of it. She couldn’t even hear Kuroko getting red and angered, “What did you to her?!!!”. The panicked voices sounded so faraway. She kept coughing and a sudden shoot of pain went to her heart. “Ah!”, she clutched it. Kuroko was shouting orders to the Anti-Skill to just fix everything while she takes the civilian to the nearest clinic by teleportation. Misaka clutched the piece of cloth above her chest and she pushed pressure instinctively to block out the pain. She fainted before Kuroko could even lift her from the ground. “Onee-sama! Wake up please!!”, Kuroko shouted as she teleported in succession to the nearest hospital.


	11. The Powerful and The Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Daihaseisai festival, things have slowly returned to normal with the small mishaps, teen drama, and the occasional action. The girls' school is brimming with adolescent romance and the new talk of town just might be the two level fives. This is a slow burn of the Ace and the Queen in the bloodiest arena, Tokidawai middle school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I’m back, this is kind of short but I didn’t want to add anything on that might spoil the next chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews and likes. I really enjoy reading your comments and ideas on where the story might go and such. They really help me in continuing the story so please continue to support me.

**Chapter 11**

The headmistress of Tokiwadai looked on to the open window, wrinkles appearing in her forehead at news she was hearing. “Ms. Misaka Mikoto had been delivered to the nearest clinic from the park. It was a small clinic connected to a school but it may have saved her life. After she was stabilized, the clinic itself took the initiative to transport her to one of the larger facilities in the area. She will have the best care. She’s been placed in priority attention and tagged as a high-profile patient by the hospital itself. Doctors and researchers will try their hardest to identify and cure whatever ailment she is experiencing. The full medical report will come around in 10 minutes. I’ll make sure to call you then”, the officer told the headmistress from the phone.

“And what of her health?”, she asked.

“They think she’ll wake up today or tomorrow. She’s doing very well given what she just experienced. They think she’ll be safe and healthy in no time”, a cheerful voice said.

“That’s good. I do think we need this to be as private as possible for the time being. We cannot deny that Misaka is an esper and a prominent one at that. It might cause unnecessary ruckus while she’s still weak.”, she ordered.

The stern voice of a man covered the room, “Loud and clear”.

**oOoOo**

“Onee-sama”, Kuroko’s concern was palpable.

Misaka Mikoto was dressed in a hospital gown. Her uniform, neatly washed, was folded and placed in one of the chairs by her side. The sight she saw, Onee-sama coughing up blood and falling unconscious, it unnerved her to the very core. She was the Railgun, the third-ranked Level 5, only a handful of people could outwardly harm her. She had grown to think that she was near invincible. It was her mistake. No matter how powerful of an esper her Onee-sama might be, she’s still human. She just witnessed the greatest evidence for it.

The headmistress had been notified of the events and there’s even an interrogation for a prospective assault case. If her Onee-sama was subjected to intentional harm by that gang called “Snakes” or that officer or that girl, they could be charges placed against them. Although, Kuroko knows that it’s not any of them by hunch. If this really was done on purpose, it might mean someone is really targeting the Railgun and the three groups just look to naïve for such a stunt.

She was really worried. She really ought to stay and guard her but the headmistress urges her to go to class for at least a few hours “There’s also judgement too”, she sighed. Uiharu and Saten could be here while I go to class. I’ll just tell the teachers that I’ll be absent in most of the classes for the next few days. I’ll need to make up an excuse. “No, I’ll just say it as it is. The higher-ups of Academy City and the staff already know that the third-ranked is confined in a hospital. I’m her best friend and roommate.”, she thought to herself. She picked up her phone and texted Uiharu and Saten if either of them could take her place for half an hour after lunch. She explained the situation and thankfully, Uiharu can make up an excuse about Judgement to get out of the gym class she hates. Saten would be here after class though.

“Onee-sama will surely hate how everyone is making a fuss about her but Shirai Kuroko will stay by her side.”, she thought.

“You don’t always have to be alone”, she spoke to her Onee-sama as she brushed her hair back.

A sudden blush covered Kuroko’s face at the realization, “Onee-sama is alone right now and she’s defenseless Ehe-Ehehehehehe”. She was being summoned by temptation and she’s too weak to stop it, “A little hug here and there won’t hurt”.

**oOoOo**

Uiharu sat near Misaka with a laptop taken out for judgement work. She had to detach Kuroko who was sleeping beside Misaka on the hospital bed. “Seriously”, a slight smile showed on her face as she thought about it.

She stared at the sleeping face of her friend. Her hair was free of its clips and a tube went around her nose. She really isn’t used seeing Misaka like this. She always thought she could be indestructible. “I wonder what her illness is”, she thought to herself, “Well, Kuroko will be here any second and then we can ask the doctor more about her condition”.

Not long after, an elegant blonde girl entered the room with no word. “H-hi”, Uiharu couldn’t help but stutter. This girl was the picture-perfect ojou-sama. She had long gloves and elegant high white socks. She also carried a white bag with a pink star. Shokuhou only looked into the unconscious state of Misaka, seemingly ignoring Uiharu.

“Ahhh. You’re from Tokiwadai? Are you perhaps a friend of Misaka?”, Uiharu started to make a friendly small-talk but she only sat down in an empty seat.

Finally, she looked at her, really looked at her. Uiharu couldn’t help but look into the golden hue of her eyes and the stars that seem to glimmer on it. “Wait, wait, the eyes. Golden hair, golden eyes, white bag and pure elegance?! This might be the fifth-ranked level 5. Oh no, had she made a bad impression? Kuroko never told her about another level 5 visiting and the last time Misaka mentioned her, they seemed to not get along! Maybe they became friends?!”, Uiharu was thinking on overdrive.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal the pink-haired judgement girl. “Shokuhou Misaki?! Wh-what are you doing here?”, Kuroko said in surprise. Uiharu was about to combust and Shokuhou couldn’t care less.

Kuroko’s voice took a serious tone, “Why are you here? Are you involved with whatever is happening with Onee-sama?”.

“Sit down”, Shokuhou said with a smile.

Her face always had that seemingly friendly ambiance but Kuroko couldn’t help but be put-off by it. Still, she sat down.

“Why are you here?”, Kuroko asked again.

“Please be friendlier. I am here as a caring visitor. Oh, and your friend is—quite interesting”, Shokuhou and Kuroko looked at Uiharu who had a nosebleed.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Kazari Uiharu.”, she pretended to be in control.

“Shokuhou Misaki”, she smiled and at the click of her remote, Uiharu stilled.

Kuroko immediately stood up, her fingers brushing up on the spikes on her thighs. “Relax, I needed to tell you something and I think both of us would want her out of it”, Shokuhou waved her hand.

“What do you need to tell me?”, Kuroko was still on high alert.

“Of course, I could just make you do the things I want you to do but I think it would actually be beneficial if you went on your own accord. You’d go all the way on helping your precious onee-sama and Misaka won’t chew me off on forcing you.”, Shokuhou stood up. “Right now, something is wrong with her and this attack was intentional. Misaka is experiencing the effects of a bioterrorist attack. Her body has been injected with a synthetic chemical that’s supposed to weaken espers to death. The symptoms are too subtle to tell from the start, a very small amount in heightened emotions. It goes higher until you reach the part where you’re nearing death. Unfortunately, that’s the part where you can really see the symptoms. There are very heightened emotions, coughs, high temperature and a quick sudden heart attack. The only reason she’s alive is because she was treated fairly early”.

“Onee-sama… wh-what am I going to do? She’s getting healthy though, isn’t she? The doctors said not to worry. Wh-who did this?”, Kuroko lost her composure.

“She had the chemical since the terrorist attack at Tokiwadai. There’s a large chance that it must have been administered at that day by needle, by gas or whatever undetectable means”, Shokuhou replied.

“Th-that long?!”, Kuroko shivered.

“That’s not all. There’s a chance that there are some students with chemicals in their body too. Who knows? Seno Ayume might have it. I could have one too, maybe even you”, Shokuhou said.

“That’s insane. We’ll need to treat the students one by one, get rid of the thing in their bodies. Who-who did this?!”, Kuroko asked.

“Listen, the doctors won’t tell you what I’m telling now. They’ll say the part of Misaka’s heart attack and the chemicals that placed in her body. They’ll pump it out of her system before she leaves. First, you’ll need to pretend everything is okay because the headmaster will be the only one to know that there might be a connection to a terrorist attack. Of course, she’ll fix this. It’s guaranteed that she’ll make a mandatory check-up as a disguise to fix whatever this is. Let her. Meanwhile, the people behind this will remain hidden. We need to root them out.”, Shokuhou said.

“Why-why are you helping us? You-you could’ve just saved yourself. I- Why did you even visit? We could’ve talked at the school.”, Kuroko tiredly sat at the chair.

Shokuhou sighed as she looked at the unconscious form of the Railgun. “Misaka is a Level 5.”, she looked straight at Kuroko. “What do you think will happen when word gets out that the third-ranked is immobile and unconscious, basically powerless? I’m sure you are aware that there are forces in the city besides Anti-Skill and Judgement.”

Kuroko’s face was painted with worry, confusion and a feeling of anger at the situation.

“This might sound confusing but my short visit, my known presence, it will alert people. In this city, a Level 5’s support has a bit of influence. This’ll rule out the low people that would try something stupid.”, Shokuhou continued. “At this moment, I’m one of your most valuable allies”.

“Why though? I just- Why help us?”, Kuroko couldn’t help but ask. “A-are the rumors true? Do you care for her? Is this some kind of act to get to her good graces?! Are you in love with Onee-sama?!”, Kuroko turned accusatory.

Shokuhou couldn’t help but blush and look away from the shameless perv accusing her of indecency. “It’s not like that.”, she cleared her throat and got back to a more serious tone. “I just find it advantageous for her to be alive and kicking, being the muscle-head.”, she then rushes her words in defense. “Besides, it’s not like we’re going into war. My guess is on some low-level weeds trying to make it big, the work is too sloppy. This can be solved quickly and efficiently with minimal effort”, she paused then sighed. “Your Onee-sama is involved with a lot of things, Shirai. You might think that we’re strangers at most but we are connected more than you think, more than even Misaka thinks.”.

“We’re more similar than you think”, Shokuhou was moving out the door. She clicked her remote and it seemed like Uiharu was back to normal.

“Wait”, Kuroko’s determined voice stilled Shokuhou. “It might be true that I don’t know some things about Onee-sama but I’ll always be by her side, ready to help her. You might be a Level 5 but she’s still very different from you.”, Kuroko declared with passion.

Shokuhou, for a moment, turned solemn but she soon smiled. “Goodbye Shirai, we’ll discuss with each other later”, she waved.

Kuroko could only stare at the retreating form. She even looked down the window to see her enter a black car, complete with a driver and a guard.

“Why did I do that, Kuroko you stupid!”, she whined as she sat down at the bedside. “There’s no telling what happens to people who outright insults Mental Out, Ahhhhh!”

**oOoOo**

In a research facility, four young adults were wrapped in a heated conversation. The man’s nerves were about to explode.

“Call anybody! Hire anybody! This is the best chance we’ve got. She managed to survive, we all expected as much. Now, we have to collect the goods before she wakes up”, a man shouted.

“Can you hear yourself? We don’t even have any money for ourselves. How will we hire an organization?”, a woman asked.

“I don’t know and I don’t care. Hire someone and when we get the money from our research results, we give them the money. We can make millions for this. Nobody would think of us as losers, we’ll be in the top. Our ingenious idea will make them look dumb.”, the man pressed on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another series: The Great "What-Ifs"... it's fun little oneshots on the railgun universe like what if Misaka was a playgirl, what if Misaka had a clique or what if Misaka and Shokuhou were actually friends and more coming up. Be sure to check that out


	12. Friends? Friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Daihaseisai festival, things have slowly returned to normal with the small mishaps, teen drama, and the occasional action. The girls' school is brimming with adolescent romance and the new talk of town just might be the two level fives. This is a slow burn of the Ace and the Queen in the bloodiest arena, Tokidawai middle school.

**Chapter 12**

**_Hi everybody! I’m doing a double update, Chapter 12 and Chapter 13. I am advising for you guys to read Chapter 13 SLOWLY. I’d like to think of it as an end to a season. I’m really keen on exploring a sullen exposure to the pair. I’ve been trying to build it up in the past chapter. As you may have noticed, I started with a really cutesy vibe. I was really trying to change the mood. If I did a good job, let me know. More notes on the next chapter :0) Make sure to read it!  
  
Thank you all for supporting this fic! It means a lot, really!! Thank you for the kudos and reviews!_ **

  
  


“All right!”, the door to Misaka’s room slammed open.  
  
Right after Shokuhou’s visit, a cheery Saten arrived at the room. With her fist in the air, she certainly made her presence known. “I’m here guys!”, she laid out three jars of cake, magazines, pillows and a blanket.

“Saten, are you planing to go camping or something?”, Kuroko deadpanned.

She placed her hands on her hip, “Well, I thought that since we were all watching her, you guys would also like some entertainment and comfort. Look, I even brought games!”. She quickly pulled out a Monopoly board, a Chessboard and a deck of cards from a paper bag.

Uiharu sighed, “Saten, you continue to surprise me. At least, I brought my Judgement work and our actual homework for the day”.

“That’s where you’ll help me!”, she smiled broadly. “Since I brought the games, you give me the homework answers!”. Uiharu completely blanked out, “E-eh?”.

In the end, Uiharu grumbly complied. They both had the same homework anyway and it was rather short and bland. When both of them were bickering on what game to play, Kuroko’s phone started ringing. “Excuse me”, she said before standing up and moving outside the room.

The number was unknown but she made a habit of picking them up in case of an emergency. “Shirai, get ready for tonight”, a familiar voice spoke. Surprised by the sudden command, she hurriedly tried to reply but was too late.

“Q-Que—“, the call was ended before Kuroko could even confirm who was the caller.

By the honeyed voice and commanding tone, it was obviously the Queen. She didn’t want to admit it but the prospect of working with “Mental Out” is giving her a sense of mixed comfort and anxiety. There were the dangers of working with her but the undeniable benefits of working alongside her as a powerful esper. She rubbed her forehead in frustration.

Sighing loudly, she came back to the room to see both girls playing chess right at the couch. Her face was twisted in a look of distress. “If she was leaving tonight, who would care for Onee-sama?”, she thought.

“Are any of you free tonight? Unfortunately, my dorm mistress is strict on me staying”, her concerned voice stopped the game midway.

Saten looked at her for a second and smiled broadly. “I’m staying for tonight”, Saten joyfully declared.

“R-really?!”, Kuroko teleported right in front of her in excitement.

Saten grinned, “Why’d you think I brought the pillows and blankets?”.

Kuroko’s expression was pure relief. Saten had volunteered to stay for the night at Misaka’s side and that’s one thing off the list. According to her, the couch was big enough as a makeshift bed.

Shirai couldn’t be more grateful when she volunteered because true to the queen’s word, a black car appeared when she was leaving the hospital for her dormitory. Right when she got in, Shokuhou briefed her on the situation without missing a beat.

Shirai Kuroko had never imagined this scene. Here she was, right beside the Queen of Tokiwadai at her car. She was alone this time. “Is she really?”, a part of her doubted that. She was the one who was truly alone at this meeting and Kuroko was aware of that fact. Dealing with the queen, it was dangerous territory.

“I had someone look into the case. He came back with the answer after an hour. It was sloppy work, really.”, she gestured her hand dismissively.

“What was it?”, Kuroko asked in curiosity.

“A research group who calls themselves ‘Fe: Iron’. Their base is an hour by car, if you can call it a base. Their hideout is in a basement of an abandoned building. They furnished it themselves, complete with bunkbeds and cabinets. They do have a van for themselves though. The chemical pumped out of Misaka is one of their projects. The main premise of the project is still unknown, that’s where you’ll come in handy. Your Spatial Movement will grant me access to a quick and easy fix. They possess a fair share of defense.”, Shokuhou supplied.

Kuroko looked at her in doubt, “Wh-why do you need me? Any esper would do”.

“Because you’re actually willing and you’re actually capable. Unfortunately, those two are hard to find. It’s even harder if it’s a case with Misaka. Truthfully, she might combust if she knew I involved multiple people in response to her situation. I trust that you’re undying love to protect her will do the trick in convincing her of your willingness.”, Shokuhou leant in the car.

Suddenly, Kuroko’s phone dinged with a notification. She also noticed the small sound and vibration from the Queen’s cellphone. They both pulled it out at the same time to read the exact same thing.

“It looks like they’re issuing the check-up already.”, Shokuhou commented.

Kuroko read the details carefully. Tomorrow, at Tokiwadai, all students must arrive at their respective advising class for briefing and further instructions on how to proceed with a health check-up which is compulsory, of course. There were some small vision tests, physical test but most of all a mandatory blood test. She guessed that the “blood part” was the important thing. “They are”, her voice sounded distant. Her mind flew to Onee-sama’s state and how a schoolmate of hers could end up the same.

“Don’t worry. You’ll basically be doing nothing when we get there.”, Shokuhou commented when Kuroko sat in silence.

Shirai Kuroko’s heart couldn’t help when her heart skipped a beat. “Is she saying the truth?”, she thought.

“Your body is really tense. Relax, it’s only 4 pm and a car ride is the perfect time for rest”, Shokuhou looked at her. It was like she could read her mind. “Wait, she can read my mind”, her inner self panicked for a second.

The normal psychological response to the basic command, “Don’t think of an elephant”, is thinking of an elephant. Maybe the human mind is flawed in that way and Kuroko is no exception to human nature. But knowing that somebody could probe her mind, she should really cease all brain activity. Even with her will, her mind reached overdrive. It was like an explosion of thoughts. “I shouldn’t think of Onee-sama or anything about Onee-sama’s habits, personality, facts or even photos!”, she shouted in her mind. Unfortunately, at her every command, a picture was being pulled up. She thought of Onee-sama’s face, her independence, her love for Gekota and a multitude of favorite photos from her album collections. Hurriedly, she tried to gauge every bit of movement and reaction from the girl but she didn’t even touch the remote. She was sitting prettily, resting, with a small smile on her face.

“I said relax, Shirai. You’re getting really red”, she spoke with her eyes closed.

**oOoOo**

Cold hard ground met Shokuhou Misaki’s face. She was shoved into the uneven cemented floor, leaving a bright red gash on her pale cheek. Shirai Kuroko was right by her side. She was disappearing but reappearing at the same place with no progress. They’ve been brought to the ground with Capacity-Down.

“This is unbelievable, a Level four and another Level 5 for us!”, a crazed laughter boomed in the area. “This is perfect, so perfect! You hear me?!”, he shoved the woman on her side.

He sadistically smiled at the sight of the cowering girls. The presence of another Level 5 is just perfect, so very perfect. His latest invention, a tablet packed with multiple brain booster chemicals such as DHA to activate a person’s personal reality to the highest brink, required some parts from a Level 5 to act as a catalyst. Maybe a bit of blood there, some brain fat or more is just enough to test it out. He was still in the very first phase, he isn’t even done with the tablet yet. Chemical testing is still needed and he needs to check if the strength aligns with a Level5’s immune system.

“This is perfect!”, he shouted.

His fingers touched Kuroko’s hair. The fine strands were placed in his calloused fingers. “What a fine specimen, save her. We need all the espers we can get, anyway”, he looked at his fellow researcher who was operating the capacity-down by the truck.

“Can Jay get them? I don’t want to mess up the anti-esper system we placed here or we’re toast”, the researcher shrugged.

The main researcher immediately nodded, “Jay, get them. Our future is in their hands”.

What a cruel fate, his dreams were indeed placed in Shokuhou’s fingers. She played with the hem of the remote in the swivel chair, Shirai right by her side. The Judgement member watched the four people laid out in the room in fascination. Their eyes were blank but a soft gold glint was shining in the bottom.

Kuroko couldn’t help but think at the sight, “What incredible power”.

Here was Shokuhou, reading their minds and filtering all the important information form their memories while playing with their dreams. She wanted them to have a taste for a split second and so she chucked a victorious memory that lasted for an hour in their minds, and a few seconds at reality just for amusement. The nature of these researchers is vile, just like the ones she knew.

“How did you know they had anti-esper technology hidden in the room?”, Shirai asked.

“I thought that was pretty obvious.”, Shokuhou teased as she slightly waived her remote.

She continued taking important information from their minds when suddenly, she froze. Kuroko looked at her in surprise. “Are you okay?”, she asked.

“Teleport me to the car, now!”, she shouted. Her face was contorted in utmost fury and she gripped her remote hard.

“What? Why?! What happened?!”

“I’ll tell you on the way!”, Shokuhou’s frantic state caused Kuroko to just follow her.

She touched her shoulder and teleported themselves in the car. Shokuhou immediately pressed her remote for the driver to start driving in a speedy pace.

“What happened?!”, Kuroko asked.

“Those researchers… they were greedier than I anticipated. They’ve hired an organization knowing full well that they can’t pay. They asked for a pint of her blood.”, Shokuhou grumbled in annoyance.

Kuroko stared in confusion, “Can’t you just mind control those people to cancel the command or brainwash the organization itself?”.

“It’s a lot trickier than that. Dark-side organizations is a large web. They have their own system of contracts and the organization the researchers had hired is the fourth-ranked and her team. I can’t very well cancel the order when she’s on her way and I can’t control her either.”, Shokuhou said.

“Dark side organizations, huh?”, Kuroko rubbed her chin. “Can you tell me more about them?”.

Kuroko’s face had turned serious. Truthfully, this was the rarest chance that she had. Her Onee-sama would never involve her and she can’t very well ask the people from the dark-side. She just wants to know if her Onee-sama is…involved with them. As soon as Shokuhou Misaki mentioned the words, “Your Onee-sama is involved with a lot of things”, it’s been echoing in her head ever since. She couldn’t help but think of the times her Onee-sama left at night and returned tired, if she ever returned at all. She’s aware and she’s respectful of the certain boundaries that her Onee-sama had set between them but she just wanted to help.

“I’ll tell you all about it after this.”, Shokuhou paused.

“Who’s in Misaka’s room?”, Kuroko snapped back to reality with the question.

“Saten is there. She might be sleeping right now. It’s almost 10pm by the time we get there”, Kuroko answered.

“I’m aware that the doctors have briefed you and the others on her status. They’ve also began the detoxification process, thank God. Now by the time we get there, I want you to quickly teleport me into her room and out of her room. You will stay by my side at all times.”, Shokuhou commanded.

“What will happen? What’s your plan?”, Kuroko asked.

Before Shokuhou could even answer, Kuroko’s phone suddenly dinged with a text. She quickly read it, eyes widening and worry etching to her face.

Her voice was shaking, “Onee-sama, she’s awake”


	13. Wear your Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Daihaseisai festival, things have slowly returned to normal with the small mishaps, teen drama, and the occasional action. The girls' school is brimming with adolescent romance and the new talk of town just might be the two level fives. This is a slow burn of the Ace and the Queen in the bloodiest arena, Tokidawai middle school.

**Chapter 13**

­­­

**Okay, you guys have made it to the end of the first phase of my story. READ IT SLOWLY PLEASE! I would really appreciate it if you guys sort of digest this slowly. As I said, I’ve been trying to build up a more serious mood for the past chapters. There’s a slight chance that I’ll write after my December Finals so there might be a small pause in the story but I’ll be back. Let me know if I did a good job for my aim. I want to show the different sides of both characters on the following chapters.**

**POP ON SOME SLOWED AESTHETIC SONGS if you like.**

Mugino Shizuri, “Number 4”, was a worker of the dark side. A mercenary, a killer, a murderer or maybe callous, vicious and sadistic, those words were flung to her. Contrary to a usual person, those words didn’t really faze her. In a dog-eat-dog world, notoriety goes with respect.

With the steady pulse of her green beam, she quietly made a hole to the window of the Railgun’s room. Frenda, on her side, had deployed her noise-cancelling equipment and fog absorption device. In no time, both of them were in the room.

“Ah- I see you’re awake. Long time, no see, you brat”, Mugino grinned.

On her side, Frenda smiled with a cute peace sign pose. Under her friendly demeanor, there lies a sadistic beast who longs to see preys suffer and Misaka was all too aware of it. She was still too weak. Her head was aching, her body was half-paralyzed and her powers weren’t in their strongest form. She only started to regain her senses and physical feeling and control so this was the worst time for a confrontation.

She panicked, hard. Her eyes were darting in all direction for a source of help. Only Saten was there and she was just as stunned by the arrival of the two. Seconds ago, they were only speaking to each other about classes. Now, they were in a life and death situation.

“H-hi! Who are you guys?”, Saten’s voice shook.

Misaka was frantically trying to create steady bits of electricity, working her mind on overdrive. Little wisps of blue light came out of her hands, enough to alert Mugino.

“Why are you here?”, Misaka’s faux confidence could fool no one.

Her forehead was covered in sweat, her breathing was ragged and her heart was beating fast. There was cold hard fear creeping in her veins and they could all sense it.

“Why? We’re here for you”, Mugino sarcastically commented.

“Yeah! Last time, you just got a lucky shot!”, Frenda said in her usual girly voice.

Saten stared in confusion, “U-um so who are you guys?”.

“The fourth-ranked”, Mugino grinned.

Saten Ruiko had nothing but confusion at her face but after a second, her countenance shifted into horror. “They’re coming after Misaka”, she thought.

“Saten, get out”, Misaka’s cold command snapped her back to reality.

Frenda only looked at her nails, “Yes, please get out. We don’t really need you here.”. Her sarcastic comment only infuriated Saten. Mugino, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying the discomfort that she was causing.

“I’m not going, Misaka. I’m staying right here with you no matter what happens.”, her voice was unwavering. Mugino respected whatever blind devotion or stupidity she was showing at the very least.

“Saten, I said get out!”, Misaka shouted. Despite the angry voice, she could see it. Saten noticed her eyes and her tone. She was pleading her to get out for her sake but not this time. Her friend would always go out of her way to act independent but she has no power to push on now.

“I’ll stay…We’re friends, aren’t we?”, Misaka, she was begging at this point.

“Nei! Barf!”, Frenda commented in disgust. “We’re not really gonna mutilate you tragic pair”.

“Unfortunately, you’re too weak to fight.”, Mugino tapped the Railgun’s face. The brown strands of Misaka’s hair, resting in her face, fell to the pillow as she suddenly, clutched her jaw. The nails dug into her cheeks, leaving marks. Saten was immediately alerted as she stood up.

“Uh-uh, stay right there or it’ll be messier for you! You’re not really—", she paused as she looked her up and down, “Valuable or known for that matter”. She paused before continuing, “You’re the type that I’ll forget tomorrow”.

“Saten, please stay”, Misaka whispered. Slowly, Saten sat back down in defeat.

“Bragging about beating a high school brat on her deathbed won’t really be the best thing for me when I can have so much more. Plus, this is really more of a mission. Don’t think that you’re so important that I’ll chase you down for some petty fight.”, Mugino harshly let go of her face, then tapped her cheek to enunciate her ideas.

Misaka was fearing for her friend’s life, more than her own. If Saten ever got hurt because of her, it would kill her. She didn’t even notice Frenda sticking the needle in her arm, “Ah”.

“We only need a pint of blood, not to worry”, Frenda sarcastically said as she drove the needle deeper and harsher than it should be.

“Ahhh, it seems that the Number Five finally made her appearance. She visited our client’s place. Motive unknown. She didn’t harm them, kill them or did anything to them. They’re just acting like it never happened”, she paused. “I do hope that she didn’t mess with the contract because I specifically know the command. I just might blame her if something goes wrong. On second thought, I’ll talk to her myself”, she grinned.

“Haaahh? Why is she involved though?!”, Frenda asked in confusion while she was gathering the blood in the donation bag, “I thought the visit she made was a prank or something.”.

“Idiot”, she slammed her hand on Frenda’s face but stopped when a nurse came in the room. There was a soft glint of stars in her eyes.

“I didn’t particularly do anything. I just read their memories. Nothing had been changed.”, the nurse drawled in a monotone voice.

“Number Five, you made it right on time. I was planning on hunting you down myself after this.”, Mugino smiled.

All the attention on Saten was swerved to the new arrival, Misaka thanked the heavens. Needless to say, she stared at the figure in shock and Saten was absolutely confused, three level fives in one room is a lot. She’s just widely relieved that Number Four isn’t going to kill the Railgun except get some blood.

“They only need a pint of her blood. The contract specifically said so. I’m not really against your mission. I can even silence everyone in here to help you”, the nurse replied.

Misaka stared at her but remained quiet.

“We’re not splitting pay just to let you know!”, Frenda shouted while pulling out the needle.

Mugino’s tone got serious, “What’s in it for you?”.

“I needed to make sure. Your client has this mad idea of making a Level 5 booster potion of sorts”, Mugino raised her brow.

She continued, “They’re using her blood as some sort of catalyst to a chemical they developed. They’re gonna test if it aligns. Of course, making the mixture is his grand plan but it has its own grand staircase. Nevertheless, we can’t take the risk of their idea spreading even if it’s bound to fail.”

“So what? They might succeed if I give them this?”, Mugino raised the filled bag that Frenda handed her.

“Well, it’s really bound to fail. The chemicals on her body had been detoxified. The thing they’re testing isn’t even in her system anymore.”, the nurse replied.

Mugino grinned, “I get it. They only asked for the blood… Well, they didn’t really specify or anything. Truthfully, I don’t even care about their science project if it fails or not.”.

Frenda was getting ready to leave when she noticed Saten’s figure. “Well, what are we going to about her though?”, she pointed at her. She playfully whisked out a doll from her bag, fluffing it and fixing the dress it wore. Misaka was alarmed, blue sparks flew in to the air. Her body was regaining its movement and senses, enough to let Saten escape if it comes down to it.

“Well, we usually dispose of people like her”, Mugino smirked at the furious face of the Railgun.

Misaka who was remaining quiet, suddenly shouted.

“No!”, her breath was ragged and her eyes were staring at the three in desperation.

“I’ll erase her memory.”, the nurse monotonously offered.

Mugino’s menacing grin twisted into a devilish smirk, “Interesting”.

She saw the black-haired girl seemingly sitting brave but cowering inside. She also saw a naïve little brat that’s too fun to torment. She summoned her green beam in her hand and Misaka exploded in a combustion of electricity. Blue wisps were surrounding her, although weak, looks quite menacing in the naked eye. Her face was twisted in desperation and anger. She fired a small beam and Misaka’s reflex caused her electricity to strike it before it got too close, negating it thoroughly. She panicked and looked at her side, she wasn’t sure. Her calculations might be off given her state. She frantically looked until the fog cleared up and she saw the crouching form of Saten. Her eyes were teary but she remained standing, heart beating fast. She still stood in a brave form. The beam was intentionally missed. The marks on the wall said so as they stood as black spots near Saten’s head.

“That’s more like it.”, she paused, “Maybe next time, brat. I’m not in the mood to do the damage control too with a murder on a big hospital”.

As soon as the pair escaped from the window, Saten slacked into the corner. Misaka’s electricity finally withered. The slow loss of adrenaline revealed her body’s current state. She was too weak and she nearly pushed herself into the limits. “Onee-sama!”, Kuroko shouted as she appeared near her bed, Shokuhou in tow.

“I saw everything! Shokuhou made sure that your blood was clean before they got here and she said she’s going to get it back at the right time! Onee-sama, I’m so happy that you’re safe!”, she shouted.

Misaka’s face was just twisted in sadness.

“I promised to remove both of your memories you know”, Shokuhou suddenly spoke.

The nurse has gone back outside with her memories erased. Kuroko only stared at her in shock, “You said that you’ll erase Saten’s. Are you really just going to follow them? Onee-sama will tell you.”

She stared hopefully at her Onee-sama, to tell her that she needs to remember this. It was for her, for her sake. She wanted to be by her side.

Misaka looked conflicted but with a look of melancholy, she prompted her to go and do it, “Shokuhou, please”. She knew enough to understand. At the click of her remote, all events of the dilemma were erased from their minds and a shaky breath left Misaka.

As Shokuhou was about to leave, she whispered, “Do you want to go out?”.

**oOoOo**

“Look, I don’t really care if your little experiment failed. I’m not your science teacher, now pay up. I delivered exactly as you ordered.”, Mugino commanded.

The researchers could only shake in fear. Their leader was practically on his knees, “I- I don’t have enough to pay.”

Mugino scoffed while Frenda ranted in annoyance, “I really hate clients like you!”.

“Well, you got your assets, don’t you? Your van, your base, your furniture, your beds and your equipment. Why don’t you add all that to your savings”, Mugino commented, her bright beams dancing in the palm of her hand.

The leader could only stare at it, “We-we’ll be left with nothing.”.

“Not my problem. This might actually be good for you and everybody. It’ll teach people not to buy work with no actual payment.”, she said nonchalantly.

People, they were Misaki’s expertise. Weaving them together with each other was her talent and it rarely failed her, tonight was no exception.

**oOoOo**

Misaka Mikoto was sitting in the lush interior of a black car. Beside her, the passive “Queen” had an eerie calm gaze. She didn’t want to judge because she had the same tired look. A brief rest of her head in the head rest and the soft closure of her weary eyes, she delicately sighed. This night was a mess.

“All people will remember was that you were admitted in the hospital rather normally”, Shokuhou’s calm voice broke the silence.

Misaka opened her eyes and sat a little straighter, “They were almost hurt tonight. If they weren’t present on my side, they would’ve been safe. Tha-Thank you for saving her, us, I mean”.

“That’s the price of something as expensive as friendship. You open your heart willingly to get hurt. You’d have to watch over their safety and feel responsible, feel guilt when they get wounded. It’s all based on something as loose as trust. Maybe in a perfect world it could exist but not here. Lies and betrayal, it’s human nature. It’s all stupid, really”, she paused. “But who am I to judge? I’ve made the mistake too many times”.

Misaka looked at her, her soft honey eyes looking at her in a rather different light. Under the luminous shine of the streetlights, the blonde hair of Shokuhou seemed to glow and her eyes were a bottomless pit of molten gold.

“You’ve told me this before in the Daihasesai Festival. Is that why you control them? Do you control them because you fear that they might betray you?”, Misaka’s voice had taken on a slight raspy sound in exhaustion.

“Did you brainwash Seno Ayume?”, Misaka asked when Shokuhou remained silent.

Shokuhou finally spoke, “I helped her, made her happy. I’m surprised you picked it up”.

“It just clicked a few seconds ago.”, she paused. “You helped her by manipulating her”, Misaka’s tone remained calm.

Shokuhou had a sarcastic smile in her face but it lacked the usual penetration and tease. The grin was painted with pain and forced mockery. “I was given a villain’s power, Misaka. Even if I help people, I’ll always play the bad guy-- the cruel tactician, the cold queen or the mysterious puppeteer.”, a lifeless chuckle followed her statement before continuing. “At least give me some credit, I could’ve turned out way worse.”

Misaka looked at her, “You don’t always have to rely on your power. You’re a person before an esper and you can trust people. The hurting is all part of the process but in exchange, it gives you this certain type of unexplainable happiness. It’s raw and unfiltered and it can’t be created by some sort of esper ability, it’s human.”.

Shokuhou briefly remembered the moments between her and Dolly. Unconsciously, it made her smile. Misaka caught the small sign of agreement on her face before it was whisked away by an expression of indifference.

“You know what they think about us, right? How we’re all unstable and flawed. Maybe you really are the sanest out of us seven”, Shokuhou tried to tease but her usual playful tone was diminished to a degree that it sounded more of a statement.

Misaka rested her head on the space between the window and her seat. She closed her eyes and Shokuhou briefly thought that she was going to sleep when she suddenly spoke, “I’ll be keeping something from Kuroko and all the others again”.

“You always wore your heart on your sleeve, you should really practice putting on a mask.”, Shokuhou commented.

“Them not knowing is them being protected. Our world is full of deceit, blood and power, the messy darkness of Academy City. Tying yourself to people like them would drag them underground, would expose them to predators and they’d be too weak, too fragile to stop it.”, Shokuhou’s voice sounded so distant.

She finally looked at her. Shokuhou Misaki, to Mikoto, looks raw in this picturesque view. Their eyes met and no one withered away from each other’s gazes. Under the city lights, she looks different. For the first time, Misaka acknowledged the fact that she indeed looks beautiful, exquisite even, because it was truly undeniable.

“Things like these stay only between us, Misaka, to those with power. Pulling them to ourselves, it would be too much for them to handle.”.

“That’s wrong, Shokuhou”, Misaka’s fingers swept her hair.

A long sound of silence engulfed the both of them before in a resigned voice, Misaka spoke, “You’re messing with my mind”. Her tone was not accusatory or angry, just weak and tired. She wasn’t stupid, she knew the dangers but it felt comforting to pretend that she was completely wrong.

Shokuhou smiled at her, “I am quite gifted at that”.

Maybe it was the exhaustion, the deep hard truth that she was always aware of being spoken out loud or the sharing of something so-so wrong and yet right that she sought comfort. Shokuhou’s perspective, it went against most of her beliefs. A large part of her wondered how the girl could be so independent, so strong and yet so alone. She has built walls so high that no normal person can cross them, then again, she’s opening herself to Misaka. She’s opening herself to someone she can’t control or maybe it’s just Misaka can climb the walls herself. She was no normal person and that statement was enough proof that Shokuhou acknowledged it at the very least. They were both burdened and both of them found a twisted sense of intimacy in it.

Maybe after a few seconds or minutes, Misaka did something so- so “Misaka-like”. She wasn’t able to tell how long but somewhere at the night, when she realized that she wanted some sense of comfort after internalizing everything, she held her hand. It was primal instinct for her fingers to softly touch the delicate silk glove of the golden girl before she rested her hand on top of it. Shokuhou didn’t utter a word or any response that she noticed it but she didn’t let go. Their joined fingers rested in between them.

“Thank you for saving them”, the rasp in Misaka’s voice grew prominent.

The black car sped through the brightly lit roads of the city. The blinding lights of the buildings was dimmed as a faint glow in the vehicle’s heavily tinted windows. The streets were humming with activity and some sort of low crime but it was still vibrant with life. Some people stared at the luxurious car, rapidly following it with their eyes. To them, it sticked out like a sore thumb in the dark roads full of trucks and cabs. Some people spared a glance, some people barely noticed it and some weren’t able to see it at all, too busy with their lives. But all of them had something in common with the black Cadillac, they were so near yet so far.


End file.
